Nest Brother
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Based on idea I posted on my oneshot collection! Slight au!) Bunny had adjusted to being the last Pooka. He wasn't alone, Jack was as good as a nest brother even. But it turns out...He wasn't the last Pooka. Now, Jack finds himself learning more about the Pooka, and finds himself becoming a part of the clan as well. Jack looks human, but deep down he is very much like a Pooka.
1. Return of the Pooka

**So I posted this as the beginning of an arc on my oneshot collection "Brothers", and the response was overwhelming! So many people wanted to see it as a story, so...Here it is! It gets its own story!**

 **Now, this story includes a few details from my oneshots, because it was originally meant to only be an arc in my collection and this is exactly the same thing I posted in my "Brothers" collection. But its only a few small things, so you don't have to read the oneshot collection! I'll just give you the details below!**

 **-Jack lives in the Warren with Bunny!**

 **-War paint is a part of Pookan culture, and at one point Jack came across some war paint in one of the rooms of the den in the Warren and so Jack knows about it!**

 **-Jack and Bunny are as close as brothers, having developed this familial relationship in the past couple of years since the events of the movie!**

 **If you want to know more about the war paint and/or why Jack is living in the Warren, go check out my oneshot collection "Brothers!"**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors! My 'B' button is sticky, and it kinda messes with me when I type DX**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Jack had never seen Bunny cry. Not that he could remember seeing, at least.

So seeing his friend now, standing stock still with tears trailing over furry cheeks...It was disconcerting.

Jack, so bewildered, was forced to go over everything that had happened in his head.

He and Bunny had been in the Warren - which in and of itself was by no means odd. Jack lived there, after all. And while Jack was a nomadic soul, he would often stick around and hang out with Bunny. Sometimes he'd help plant flowers that could handle the cold of his hands, and there were occasions he and Bunny would simply lounge by one of the dye rivers and just...talk. Talk about whatever came to mind.

And this had been one of those days- er, nights, to be exact. The moon was full, light peeking through the large, ancient branches of the tree that served as the roof of the Warren. It was peaceful, the only sound being the wind brushing through the grass and the trickle of the dye rivers. It had been a perfect night, and Bunny and Jack had decided to take advantage of this and had taken place under one of the arching, gnarled oaks. It had all been perfect...

Then the peace had been shattered when Aster had jumped to his feet, ears erect and eyes sharp as he looked around wildly. Jack didn't even have the chance to ask what was wrong before Bunny was bolting in the direction of one of the entry tunnels. Jack hadn't hesitated to follow, grabbing his staff and summoning the Wind to carry him after his friend.

Was it Pitch? Was it Nightmares? Jack didn't know, but he wasn't about to hang back when there was something possibly dangerous in his home (when had he stopped thinking about this place as just "the Warren" and started thinking about it as "home"? He wasn't sure).

And that led to now. With him and Bunny standing at the entrance of the tunnel...Facing a handful of _Pooka_.

That led to now, with Jack looking wary and bewildered, while Bunny and the other strange Pooka regarded each other with pure shock. A heavy, deafening silence had fallen upon them, making Jack feel supremely uncomfortable.

Jack glanced at the intruders. All four Pooka were male, one only an inch or so shorter than Aster and the rest as tall or a couple inches taller than Bunny. Two had fur of a rich brown, one was a dark oak brown, and the final Pookan was grey, his fur a few shades darker than Aster's. They were all armed with leather harnesses, much like Bunny's, though they had bits of metal plating protecting them - a shoulder guard on their left shoulders, protecting the strap of their harnesses that went over the same shoulder, and they had some form of metal shin guards. Paint decorated their brows, and Jack recognized it to be the same paint that was in one of the den's storage rooms. The war paint, the one that Jack remembered Bunny saying was used for many things from identifying ones clan to using it in preparation for a festival...

But Jack didn't know what the markings meant. He was in the dark.

Why were these Pooka here? _How_ were they here? They had been massacred, any and every clan destroyed, all except for Bunny, who'd told Jack all this himself...

Jack tensed when one of the strange Pooka, the one at the head of the group with oak-colored fur, moved a few steps forward. Jack lifted his staff a bit, fingers tightening around the frosted wood as he watched the Pooka with wary eyes. The Pooka glanced at him, looking him over appraisingly for the barest of moments with steel-grey eyes, then looked back to Aster. In a deep, rumbling voice, the Pooka spoke foreign words that Jack couldn't even begin to understand.

Jack looked to Bunny, who twitched at the other Pooka's words. Jack got the distinct impression that Bunny understood every word being said.

There was a pause, and then Bunny replied in the same rumbling, growling words. Jack could hear the waver in his friend's voice- the disbelief.

Jack wetted his lips, then,

"Bunny?"

Aster jerked slightly, head whipping around to Jack. It seemed Bunny had forgotten that the young Winter Spirit was there.

Having Aster's attention, Jack asked,

"What's going on? How...How is this possible?"

Bunny shook his head slowly.

"I-I don' know..."

Both Bunny and Jack jumped when the oak-colored Pooka spoke again, still using the odd language Jack didn't recognize. Aster turned back to the Pooka, and for a few moments, the two conversed. Then, a silence fell...

Jack watched, confused and awed, as Bunny and the dark brown Pooka approached each other, clasping arms and embracing. Jack realized that Bunny was murmuring words in that strange language now, the grey Pooka's shoulders wracking with silent sobs.

This was something Bunny had likely dreamed of for many long centuries, but had also believed to be impossible. Jack felt an odd ache in his chest at seeing his friend, his _brother_ , crying with such joy and relief.

The other three Pooka moved forward, all smiling as they too shared embraces with Bunny. Jack hesitantly lowered his staff, hanging back as he watched the group speak in hushed tones and share joyful looks. Then one said something that made Aster's face light up as bright as Sandy's glowing sand.

"Bunny?" Jack called over hesitantly. "What'd he say?"

Aster turned his incredulous, overjoyed face onto Jack.

"He says there's more of us. More Pooka."

* * *

Jack fidgeted with his staff, trying to keep himself from creating any noise or form of distraction from where he sat in the higher limbs of the Warren's mother tree. The tree usually gave him comfort, something about its timeless sort of aura and how its roots sheltered the den, it was like a silent watcher. Like the Wind, almost.

But right now he felt no comfort. Not as he stared down upon Bunny and the four other Pooka, who talked far below by the base of the tree.

It had been over two hours since the arrival of the other Pooka, and once Bunny had managed to calm down, he'd invited the other four into his Warren and was now trying to find out just how this was at all possible (it was crazy, how had there been a whole clan on Earth and Bunny had never known?).

They still spoke in that foreign language that Jack couldn't decipher, and it made him edgy. He didn't like being left out of the loop. But he wasn't going to pry. He'd never seen Bunny so...so _happy_.

Jack tensed when the eyes of one of the light brown Pooka turned up to him. He didn't move, meeting the light blue eyes of the Pooka with his own bright sapphire orbs.

After a long moment, the Pooka looked away. Jack relaxed once more, long fingers fiddling with his ice covered staff. He felt uneasy, but he refused to leave. He wanted to make sure everything was alright, and that this wasn't all just some horrid trick. He had to keep his friend safe.

Jack jumped when Bunny suddenly looked up at him and smiled.

"Frostbite! C'mere!"

Jack hesitantly shifted, moving into a crouch on the branch before dropping. He couldn't help but grin when a couple of the other Pooka gave yelps of alarm at his sudden jump.

The Wind swept down, carefully depositing him on the ground beside Bunny. Jack shifted, glancing at the four other Pooka suspiciously before looking back to Aster.

"Bunny, what's going on? This doesn't make any sense, it-"

"Easy there, Jackie." Bunny soothed, placing a paw on Jack's shoulder. "Jus' hold on a tic an' I'll explain."

Bunny paused when the oak-colored Pooka spoke up, an ear swiveling towards him. Bunny glanced over, offering a short reply before looking back to Jack.

"I've told ya all 'bout what happened, back when..." Bunny paused, having to stop for a moment to swallow down the sorrow that bubbled up. "When my kind was killed." Jack nodded, and Bunny continued, "I thought I was th' only one left. My entire clan was...they were killed. In fact, most clans were. But a few...It turns out a few, jus' like me, _escaped_."

Jack's brow furrowed.

"But if they've been here the whole time, how come you guys never ran into one another?"

"Because they've been livin' in a glade, one tha's hidden by some real powerful, potent power. It kept 'em from bein' found by Pitch or any Nightmares...But it also kept anyone else from findin' in, includin' me."

"You're the Easter Bunny though! How didn't they hear about you?" Jack pressed, still wary and unsure.

The Pooka with dark brown fur chuckled before Bunny could reply, and he finally spoke in English, though his voice still held a thick lilt of an accent. He didn't sound Australian, as Bunny did, but almost African (at least in Jack's ears).

"He is wary of us. Very protective of you."

A smile tilted at Bunny's lips as his eyes turned to the Pooka.

"He's a good friend." He then turned back to Jack, replying to the boy's question. "They never went near humans. They didn' hear anythin' about their holidays, or th' Guardians or anythin'. They never even had t' leave th' Glade, 'cept t' hunt."

Jack turned wary eyes onto the group.

"So...Why are they here? How did they find the Warren?"

"Recently, one of our hunters caught the scent of a foreign Pooka who was not a member of the Glade." The oak-colored Pooka spoke up. "We were sent to follow the scent, and it led us here, to our kin."

Jack shifted from foot to foot, pale toes curling against the dirt, regarding the other Pooka nervously before directing yet another question to Bunny.

"Just...Who are they? You said your whole clan was killed, so that means they're from a different clan then, right?"

One of the light brown Pooka's laughed, nudging Bunny.

"He's a smart one too, huh?"

Bunny waved the other Pooka off with a smirk.

"From what they've told me, they're from differen' clans. Apparently this Glade of their's is home t' Pooka from a few different clans. Summer an' Fall clans, mostly."

"So...They're real?" Jack asked, perking up slightly. "They aren't some sort of illusion, or a trick of Pitch's or-"

"They're real." Aster cut off. He gave a breathy laugh, running a paw over his ears, seeming to still hardly believe it. "By MiM, they're _real_."

Jack hesitated for a moment, then,

"You should go."

Bunny looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You should go." Jack repeated. "To this Glade thing, I mean. Why're you still here, you should be going with them right now! I mean, c'mon, you've been dreaming about this sort of thing happening for centuries!"

Bunny looked unsure.

"I...I dunno, I'm not a part of their clan, Jackie. I-"

"He is right." The dark grey Pooka beside the dark brown one piped up. He sounded older than the others, but not by much. His voice was like that of a fifty-year-old human, Jack mused. "You may not be officially part of the Glade, but you are one of us. There are still only a very few of us, the rest of the clan would be overjoyed to meet you." The Pooka's eyes softened. "And one who has been alone so long, such as you, should not have to go any longer without seeing their own kind."

Aster hesitated, eyes flickering between Jack and the other Pooka. Jack realized his friend likely felt like he would be deserting him if he just left, so he made an excuse to ease that burden.

"Someone has to go tell the others about this. I'll go let Tooth, Sandy and North know the good news."

The dark brown Pooka frowned.

"We cannot allow others to know of our existence. If that fiend, Pitch, finds out about us-"

"'Ey now." Aster interjected. "They're Guardians, jus' like me. An' they fight Pitch jus' like us Pooka's did. If any'ne can be trusted, its Tooth, North an' Sandy."

The dark brown Pooka appeared suspicious, but didn't protest further.

Jack took off, only sparing a glance back. He caught a glimpse of Aster disappearing into a tunnel, and then he was alone.

Slowing to a stop, Jack's face fell.

He was happy for Bunny, he really was! But now he had his people back...Did that mean he wouldn't spend time with Jack any more? Would he be too busy to come back home often, would he forget about the Warren all together?

Would he forget about Jack?

Feeling his throat constrict and his eyes sting with tears, Jack quickly shook those horrid thoughts away. No! No, that wouldn't happen!

...Right?


	2. Speaking About Jack

**Chapter two! Woohoo!**

 **I don't have much to say XD**

 **Please fav, Follow and review!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the past two months, Jack was relieved to find he was not forgotten. While Bunny did occasionally up and vanish, going to the Glade for a couple of days at a time, the Pooka never forgot to come home to the Warren. He still had his duty to the children of the world, after all.

And so Bunny was never gone for too long, and that relieved Jack to no end.

But still, things were different than they had been before. Sometimes Pooka would visit from the Glade, and Jack, feeling much like a third wheel, would retreat to the high branches of the Warren's trees and watch from afar. The Pooka would talk with Aster and joke, and Jack never missed how whenever a Pooka visited, they would seem to do what they could to have physical contact with Bunny. Sometimes when the older male Pooka visited, they would train with Aster. Other times, when the Pooka's younger than Bunny came around, they would initiate in roughhousing with Bunny.

And Jack, ever observant, knew why. They were making up for lost time.

Just like when Jack had joined the Guardians, who tried to make up for the three centuries of time the boy spent alone, these Pooka were trying to make up for the centuries Bunny had been alone. Jack was glad that these Pooka understood just what pain and suffering Bunny had gone through and were doing what they could to help.

Still...It was disconcerting for Jack to have so many strangers going in and out of his home. And they never even spoke to Jack, they only sent passing, curious glances on occasion in his direction...

Jack shook those thoughts away, frowning to himself as he refocused his attention on the present.

Shifting where he was on a branch so that he sat in a crouch, Jack rested his chin in the palm of his hand, observing as a Pooka came through a tunnel not too far from where Bunny sat painting eggs. Jack recognized the Pooka almost immediately - it was the dark brown male who had been leading that hunting party that fateful night two months back. He seemed to visit the most often.

Jack had once asked Bunny why the oak-colored Pooka came by so much, and Aster had replied that this particular Pooka, Bramble, was the right-hand man of the Glade's chieftain, and was often sent by the chieftain to check up on Bunny.

Jack supposed that was as reasonable an explanation as any, and left it at that.

For a little while Aster and Bramble spoke quietly. Jack could faintly hear them speaking in the strange, foreign language of the Pookan race, and curiosity prompted Jack to jump to the limbs of a tree closer to the two Pooka. He was able to catch more snippets, and Jack made it a sort of game to try and figure out what they were saying. After having had so many Pookan visitors as of late, Jack was really beginning to think he might be gaining a small grasp of the language.

Jack jumped when both of the Pooka below looked up at him, and he debated leaving for another tree. Yet Jack didn't want to seem like he was a frightened child, and so he steeled his nerves and just stared back.

Bunny chuckled, raising a brow.

"Eavesdroppin', Frostbite?"

Jack smiled impishly and shrugged in return, feeling braver now that he was speaking to Aster.

"A spirit's gotta get his kicks where he can."

Both Bunny and Jack gave a slight start when Bramble spoke up in a thoughtful tone.

"You are here often." He mused. "I have seen you almost every time I have come here."

Jack hesitantly offered a grin, crouching on the branch he was on and slinging his staff over a shoulder.

"Well yeah, I mean, I live here. It'd be weird if I wasn't here that much."

Surprise flickered across Bramble's face, followed by realization as he looked to Bunny.

"Ah! He is the one you talk about so often when you visit the Glade! Jack Frost, yes?"

While Jack looked taken aback that Bunny had gone around talking about him, Aster only nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I'm surprised ya didn' realize that, with how often ya come around here."

Jack took this inclusion in the conversation as in invitation, and so he quietly drifted down, staying a few steps away from Bramble, and a few steps closer to Bunny. This didn't escape Bunny's notice, and he threw an arm over Jack's shoulders, providing extra support for the young spirit. Jack sent him a thankful look, and Bunny's lips quirked in a smile.

"I s'pose, though, ya haven' formally met him, eh?" Aster said to Bramble. Bunny gestured between Bramble and Jack. "Jack, meet Bramble. Bramble, meet Jack Frost."

Bramble offered a paw. After seeing this done numerous times when Bunny would greet Pooka into the Warren, Jack knew what to do. He reached out as well, pressing his own thin forearm to Brambles, his pale, cold fingers gently wrapping around the Pooka's arm, just under his elbow. For a moment, the teen scrambled for the greeting he'd hear Bunny murmur to his guests.

" _N-Nakusalimu, ndugu_...?"

Both Bramble and Aster looked shocked by the hesitant, unsure greeting, but then Bramble grinned, inclining his head.

"Ah, _Nakusalimu, ndugu_." He greeted in return. He glanced to Bunny as he released Jack's arm. "You've been teaching him a few things, hm?"

Bunny shook his head, still taken aback.

"I neva' taught him that." He then chuckled. "S'pose he picked it up from watchin' me an' th' others interact."

While Jack nodded in confirmation, Bramble crossed his arms, expression one of approval.

"He's very respectful, doing his best to great me in our native way." A smile towards Jack, one that made Jack feel a bit more at ease. "But I do wonder, do you know our language? Do you know what those words mean?"

Jack blushed embarrassedly, cheeks flaring a red-purple.

"W-well..." He averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I...I just know that that's what Bunny says when one of you from the Glade come over..."

Bramble, seeing the spirit's embarrassment, interjected.

"Ah, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was only curious."

" _Nakusaliku, ndugu_." Aster piped up, glancing down at Jack. "It means: 'I greet you, brother'."

Jack's nose wrinkled.

"You call everyone your brother?"

Bramble chuckled while Aster smirked.

"Not th' females. In that case ya say ' _Nakusaliku, dada_ '. It means th' same thing, jus' sister instead of brother."

Jack's expression became one of deep thought, making Bunny grin slightly. Bramble's gaze turned to Aster.

"I remember you've told quite a few stories about Jack Frost. Even the chieftain is curious about him. You should think about bringing him with you to the Glade the next time you visit."

Jack perked up, excitement lighting his face.

"Really?"

Bunny frowned.

"I...I dunno, Bramble. Not everyone in th' Glade is as open t' welcomin' non-Pooka's in their home."

Bramble waved away the concern.

"They will get over it." A smile in Jack's direction. "Besides, he's only a boy. I'm sure no one will see him as any sort of threat."

Bunny frowned, looking thoughtful. As Jack turned hopeful eyes onto him, the Guardian sighed.

"Alright, _maybe_. I'll think 'bout it."

Jack whooped excitedly, earning laughter from Aster and Bramble.

* * *

Bunny quietly sat by one of his dye rivers, deep in thought.

Night had fallen hours ago, and Jack had gone to bed early, mumbling something about too many snow storms to spread tomorrow and not enough time.

Aster found himself still considering the idea Bramble had proposed about bringing Jack to the Glade the next time he went to visit. Jack, of course, had been excited by the idea. But Bunny was a bit apprehensive. Jack appeared human, and many Pooka who lived in the glade were wary towards strangers, especially after the massacre. Aster couldn't help but wonder about all of the 'what ifs'. What if one of the younger Pooka, still holding anger towards Pitch, would take their anger out on Jack simply because he looked human? What if the clan rejected Jack and refused to let him enter the Glade? Jack had already faced too much rejection in his immortal life, if he was rejected yet again-

"Bunny?"

Aster jumped slightly at the raspy voice. He turned, seeing Jack standing a few feet behind him. The younger Guardian was rubbing his eyes tiredly, and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. "How come you're still awake?"

Bunny managed a strained smile.

"Jus' thinkin'." He patted the spot on the grass beside him. "Feel like keepin' me company?"

Jack tilted his head, considering it, then padded over and dropped down to sit beside Bunny. Aster threw an arm over the boy's shoulders companionably.

"So, what're you thinking about?" Jack asked, bright blue eyes peering up at Bunny curiously. Bunny sighed.

"'Bout what Bramble suggested. Y'know, 'Bout bringin' ya to the Glade."

"You're worried." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. "Why?"

Bunny grimaced, emerald eyes turning towards the dye river.

"Its jus'...Jack, Pooka are generally solitary. After...After Pitch attacked, many Pooka became wary of any'ne who look human, like Pitch. Like you."

"I can take care of myself." Jack reminded his friend. He shifted a bit, tilting his head back to look at the stars that peeked through the limbs of the trees. "But...If you really don't want me to go with you to the Glade, that's okay. I don't have to."

"It ain't that I don't want ya to-" Bunny groaned, running a paw over his ears. "Look. More than anythin', I'd _love_ to take ya to the Glade. I've been braggin' about ya! I mean, yer as in tune with nature as any Pooka, yer smart an' can nearly out run _me_ , an' that's sayin' somethin'! But I jus' can't...I can't help but worry."

Jack pursed his lips, looking down for a moment, then,

"Its okay to be worried, Bunny. But you can't let that get in the way of...of having fun, right?"

Bunny couldn't withhold a chuckle.

"You an' your fun." He muttered, shaking his head good-naturedly. Jack shrugged, grinning impishly.

"Its part of who I am, what can I say?"

"Alright." Bunny sighed, leaning back and propping himself up on his arms. "I'll talk t' the Chieftain. B'fore ya can come see the Glade, I'll need his permission. Its his home an' his clan, after all."

Jack just smiled, nodding.

* * *

Aster took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. Once he was ready, he pushed aside the tapestry that hung in the entryway of the Chieftain's den.

"Chieftain Ash?" He called, "May I enter?"

There was a moment of silence, then a reply,

"Ah, Aster. Please, enter brother." A deep voice replied.

Stepping inside, Bunny approached the fire pit in the center of the large room, beside of which there was a large Pooka.

Ash was large, even by Pookan standards. At seven feet even, he was older than Bunny by a century or two. Not much at all, in Pookan terms. Ash's fur was the grey-brown of the ash trees he was named after, and scars marred his body, one in particular cutting over his right eye, which was a milky white. His remaining eye was a dark blue.

The marks of a chieftain were painted at his brow, and his bandolier and shoulder and shin guards were studded with onyx stones.

Ash was, all in all, a very good leader. Before the massacre, he'd already been the clan leader of one of the Autumn clans. He was tough but fair, and he had a good soul. With the handful of kits that the Glade Clan had, Ash was gentle and kind. He was the kind of Pooka Aster found he got along with quite easily.

Ash smiled as Aster sat across the fire pit from him.

"Did you need anything, Aster? You look as if you have something on your mind."

"I was talkin' with Bramble the other day. He was saying I should think 'bout bringing' Jack- Y'know, I've talked 'bout him, Jack Frost? Here to th' Glade. I thought I'd best ask your permission first, seein' as you're th' chieftain."

Ash hummed, rubbing his chin.

"I told you any of these people you call the "Guardians" are welcome in the Glade. There is something else on your mind."

Aster sighed, slumping slightly.

"That obvious, eh?" He muttered. "I'm jus'...I'm wonderin' if bringin' Jack here might cause trouble. Y'know, with th' younger hunters, who don' like humans or human-lookin' spirits 'cause it reminds 'em of Pitch..."

Ash nodded slowly, understanding.

"You're worried they might take out their anger on your friend."

"Yeah."

Ash shifted, resting his paws on his knees.

"If you'd like, I can speak to the clan before hand. But from the stories you've told, I believe Jack Frost is capable of taking care of himself."

Bunny gave a sound of frustration, running a paw over his ears.

"I know, Jackie can protect himself, I jus'...He...He means a lot t' me. I can't help but worry tha' he might be hurt, or rejected-"

Ash's face softened.

"You speak about him like you'd speak about a kit." He mused.

There was a pause, then Aster nodded.

"He's a nest brother t' me."

"And so he will be treated as one." Ash replied, smiling warmly. Bunny still looked unsure, and so Ash leaned forward, reaching over the fire pit and gripping Aster's shoulder. "If you see him as one of us, as a nest brother, then shouldn't he be able to see the Glade? To meet other Pooka?"

Bunny slowly nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, yer right."

Ash smiled, inclining his head.

"I look forward to meeting him."


	3. The Glade

**Chapter three is here! Woohoo!**

 **I am just so happy with all the feedback I've gotten, you're all amazing! I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations!**

 **So, something I forgot to do in the last two chapters was explain why none of the other Pooka have an accent like Bunny's! You see, in this story, Bunny is from a Spring clan! I figure each clan has a different accent (Spring has an Australian accent, Fall has an African accent, etc...) So, since no other Pooka from any Spring clan's survived the massacre, Aster is the only one left who speaks with such an accent. Bramble and Ash, both from a Fall clan, have African accent's and speak in a different manner than Aster (mostly they just don't use any slang or anything like that)!**

 **Anyway, continuing on!**

 **As always, if you have any ideas for the story, then please share them! I enjoy seeing everyone's thoughts and ideas!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review with ideas and thoughts on the story!**

* * *

"Now remember, don' antagonize any'ne an'-"

"Be respectful." Jack droned, head lolling back in exasperation. "I know, Bunny, I _know_!" He sent Aster a dry look. "Geez, I'm not always a prankster, and after everything your people have gone through I don't think they deserve being given a tough time, y'know?"

Bunny sighed, running a paw over his ears as he looked over at Jack. The young spirit stood at his side, staff slung over his shoulders casually. The youth's constant fidgeting betrayed his cool facade, his twitching fingers and shuffling feet showing he was very much excited.

"I know, Frostbite, I jus'...I'd like fer ya to be able t' come to th' Glade whenever I do, an' to do that ya gotta make a good first impression, yeah?"

Jack, seeing Bunny's worry, arranged his face into a serious expression.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Bunny. I promise."

Aster nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I...I know ya will." Bunny looked back towards the clearing in front of the den, ears swiveling slightly as a hole opened up and Bramble popped out. "Bramble's here. Ready t' go?"

Jack's face lit up, and for a moment all of Aster's worries were forgotten in the presence of the child-like excitement of the younger Guardian.

"Let's go!"

As Jack was swept up by the Wind and went to greet Bramble (who Jack had started warming up to after the Pooka had started talking to him when he'd visit), Aster followed at a slower pace.

Bramble, who found Jack's excitement as endearing as that of a kit's, chuckled as Jack spiraled around him for a moment and crowed a greeting, then the Pooka looked to Bunny.

" _Nakusaliku, ndugu_." Bramble greeted. He smiled as he looked back to Jack. "I can only assume you are coming with us to the Glade to day, seeing as you're so excited?"

Jack grinned, hovering a few inches from the ground as he came to a stop.

"Yeah. Bunny finally quit acting all 'mama bear' and said I could tag along."

Bramble laughed, looking at Aster knowingly.

"I see."

Bunny simply grumbled, ear flicking back irritatedly for a moment.

"Let's jus' get goin', yeah?" He gestured to the open hole by Bramble's foot. "That big 'nough for three?"

Bramble nodded.

"More than."

Jack beamed.

"Then lets go!"

With a whoop, Jack dove into the tunnel. Bramble appeared taken aback by the motivation the boy showed, but Bunny, used to the younger spirit's zeal, was quick to follow. Bramble brought up the rear, shutting the tunnel behind them all.

The tunnels created by Pooka were known to always be a challenging form of travel for anyone but the Pooka themselves. With roots and stones poking out from rock walls, only Pooka were usually equipped with the reflexes necessary to successfully travel the tunnels with any for of grace.

Yet Jack, armed with ice to create safe passage for himself across the rock-covered ground and the Wind giving him a spring to his step, swept through the tunnels like a snowflake on the breeze. Bunny couldn't help but grin as he listened to Jack whoop and laugh, and he watched as the boy sprung about, pale feet becoming stained with dirt as he ran along, face lit with a bright smile.

The young Guardian lifted his feet, drifting along a Wind current and joining Bunny's side for a moment. Bunny grinned at the boy, who returned the expression before going ahead once more.

Bramble came up to run alongside Aster.

"He is quite swift, isn't he?" The oak-colored Pooka commented, nodding in Jack's direction. Bunny chuckled.

"He's no Pooka, but he can nearly outrun any one of our kind."

Bramble raised a brow.

"That's quite a compliment."

Aster shook his head.

"It ain' a compliment. Its th' truth."

It took a good fifteen minutes to reach the end of the tunnel. A faint glow up ahead drew Jack's attention, and the young spirit slowed down, coming to a stop in a large cavern. The boy's jaw dropped, and the Wind gently deposited him on the ground as the youth stared in awe.

"Woah..."

There in front of him, reaching from ground to ceiling, was a _wall of stone_.

The wall looked impenetrable, crafted of thick, dark grey stone. Winding carvings were etched into the wall's surface, and they glowed an ethereal, soft orange-yellow. The air seemed to all but hum with power. This was the barrier, Jack realized. The one that had hidden the Glade for so long.

Bunny and Bramble entered the cavern, coming up on either side of the Winter spirit. Bramble smiled.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He gestured to the wall. "The barrier was created by the elders who managed to escape the massacre, along with the chieftain and few healers we have."

Jack's eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath. The air seemed to crackle, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Somethin' wrong, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, voice quiet. Jack hummed, a soft smile curling at his lips as he tilted his head back, as though he were warming his face in sunlight.

"I can feel it. All that energy...Its so nice..."

Bunny and Bramble shared a surprised look over Jack's head for a split second before Bramble moved towards the gate. Bunny gently rested a paw on Jack's shoulder, and the boy opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his friend. Aster smiled.

"Tha's th' nature energy of th' barrier callin' out t' ya. C'mon, Jackie. Let's get goin'."

Jack nodded, following his friend towards Bramble and the wall. Jack watched in awe as Bramble placed a paw to the wall, the Pooka's paw glowing softly. The oak-colored Pooka murmured something in his native tongue under his breath.

A moaning creak echoed through the cavern, making Jack jump. Bunny placed a paw on Jack's shoulder to steady him, and the two watched as, slowly but surely, the walls split in two and parted. Stone scraped against the hard, dirt-covered ground, and sunlight poured in as the walls parted, making Jack squint slightly.

What was revealed beyond the wall made a thrill race through Jack.

The Glade was a beautiful place. That was Jack's first impression of what he saw.

Tall mountains surrounded the glade, forming nature-made walls. Above, light shone through what looked like a glass dome, but upon reaching out his senses Jack realized it was created of the same power that lined the barrier wall.

Grass took up most of the area, but to the far right, Jack could see fields, much like Bunny's back in the Warren.

Short hills, no doubt man-made (or Pooka-made, in this case) littered the entire area. They had no doubt been made long ago, as grass had grown over their tops. They were dens, Jack realized, as he saw the tapestry-covered openings and stone chimney's that let out the smoke of fire pits. Dirt paths wound about, and Jack could see an open area where Pooka's were training in hand-to-hand.

Jack felt a swell of joy in his chest as he saw just how many Pooka there were. Some were working at tanning racks, others at a blacksmith's forge. Everyone seemed to have something to do.

Jack laughed when he saw a few Pooka kits run along the dirt paths, playing a game of tag, or something like it at least.

"So," Aster piped up, crossing his arms. "What'cha think, Frosbite?"

"Its...its _amazing_..." Jack breathed. "Just... _wow_..!"

Bunny smiled. Bramble moved a few paces ahead, then looked back.

"I'll go and tell the chieftain that Jackson is here." He said shortly. He left for one of the largest dens without another word.

Bunny gently nudged Jack's shoulder.

"C'mon. Time t' make a good first impression."

Jack grimaced, feeling a twist of fear in his belly. Still, he followed Bunny towards the village.

As they reached the dirt paths, many Pooka stopped to watch Bunny and Jack. Many regarded Jack with curiosity, and some with suspicion. Jack bit his lip, eyes turning to his feet.

Noticing this, Aster bumped his arm against Jack's.

"Don't look down. Ya've got nothin' t' hide or be ashamed of. Not here."

Jack quickly lifted his head, nodding. He looked determined to follow Bunny's advice, and Jack settled for not looking at his feet or the Pooka that stared at him, but rather straight ahead. He kept his chin lifted, and Aster felt a twist of pride in his chest.

They moved past the training field, and several of the Pooka there stopped. Some, the younger hunters who were still bitter over the massacre Pitch had caused, cast nasty glances at Jack. Aster was quick to shift to a place where he blocked their views, and when they met his eyes, Bunny raised a brow, emerald eyes narrowed. The young hunters quickly averted their gazes.

It didn't take long to reach their destination. It was a small clearing, and judging by the large fire pit, Jack assumed this was a place where celebrations and ceremonies were held. Before the unlit fire pit, Bramble was speaking quietly with a tall, somewhat intimidating Pooka with ash-colored fur.

As Aster and Jack approached, the ash-colored Pooka looked up. Bramble bowed his head respectfully, backing away a few feet to provide space, and this brought Jack to the conclusion that this ash-colored Pooka was the chieftain of the clan.

Other Pooka gathered, watching from the edges of the clearing as Aster and Jack moved forward.

Once only a handful of feet away, Bunny stopped. He bent slightly, bowing his head and lowering his eyes respectfully. Jack looked from the ash-furred Pooka to Bunny, then followed his friend's example, bending at the waist and lowering his eyes (though he couldn't help but glance up again for the barest moment before again averting his eyes).

Surprise flickered across the chieftain's face, followed by a softer, warmer emotion.

"So," He spoke, his voice deep and rumbling. "You must be Jack Frost."

Bright sapphire eyes flickered up in alarm, and Ash's smiled. Bunny straightened, and Jack took this as a cue and did the same.

"I am chieftain Ash, leader of the Glade." The chieftain introduced himself, offering his hand. "I welcome you to the Glade."

Jack hesitated, and Bunny nudged him.

"Go on." He encouraged in a murmur. "Jus' like when I introduced ya t' Bramble."

Jack, emboldened by Aster's words, reached forward, clasping arms with the large Pooka before him.

" _Nakusaliku, ndugu_."

Ash's smile widened, and his own furry fingers gently squeezed Jack's arm.

" _Nakusaliku, ndugu kidogo_."

Jack wanted to ask what _kidogo_ meant, but he decided this wasn't the time. Not with so many eyes watching him and the knowledge that he had to make a good impression.

Releasing Jack's arm, Ash glanced around. He frowned when he saw the many suspicious faces.

"Enough, all of you. Jack Frost does not deserve your suspicions. Return to your duties."

The gathered group scattered, and soon it was just a few curious kit onlookers, Bramble, Ash, Aster and Jack. Ash's attention returned to Jack, his expression returning to a kind smile.

"Aster's told me quite a bit about you, Jack."

Jack grinned nervously.

"I...Don't know if I should be happy about that or worried. I mean, I was told to make a good impression..."

Bunny snorted and Ash chuckled.

"I know you enjoy the occasional prank. There's nothing wrong with that, you don't have to worry that you'll be judged for enjoying some fun."

Bunny sent Jack a look.

"Jus' don't take that as an invitation t' go an' cause a snow day here in th' Glade, yeah?"

Jack just grinned impishly.

Ash chuckled, then gestured to one of the larger dens nearby.

"Why don't we talk where there are no prying ears, hm?" Jack looked wistfully towards the rest of the Glade, and Ash raised a brow, curious. "Unless you would like to explore the Glade first?"

Jack jumped, surprised by the Pooka's consideration. He quickly shook his head.

"That's okay. I'll wait. I...I know I wouldn't want someone wandering around my home until I knew if I could trust them."

Again, Bunny felt a swell of pride in his chest, and Ash, at first taken aback, quickly recovered and smiled.

"Aster was right when he said you have a kind soul. Very well then," He gestured towards the den again while Jack flushed with embarrassment. "Let's talk."


	4. Here Come's Trouble

**Chapter four! Yay! XD**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! You're all amazing, and I hope you'll all continue to let me know your thoughts on the story!**

 **Also, as I always say, if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! I just love to hear ideas! They help me when I get writer's block!**

 **Anywho, on a side note, I was thinking about giving this story a cover! Problem is, I have no clue what pic I would use x.x if anyone has any ideas, please tell me! XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues! My 'B' button is sticky, and it kinda throws me off sometimes when I type DX**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Jack looked around the chieftain's den in awe, taking in the shelves on the walls, the clay pots and the herbs that were hung to dry by shelves that were occupied by clear jars of what looked like spices. Furs decorated the floor, and jack unconsciously wriggled his toes through the soft rugs. A tapestry covered entrance at the back of the main room looked like it had to lead to another room, or even a tunnel-made-hallway. Sunlight streamed into the den from a makeshift window.

Ash and Aster went to the fire pit at the center of the room, seeming none too wary of the dancing flames that were lit there. When Jack didn't follow, Ash sent the young spirit an inquisitive glance.

"Is something wrong?"

Feeling a touch embarrassed, Jack's eyes turned to the lit fire pit.

"The, uh...The fire." He stated quietly. "I can handle heat but...It can be pretty uncomfortable..."

Ash looked first shocked, then apologetic as he reached for a nearby jug.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I hadn't considered that. Here, just a moment."

Jack watched quietly as the chieftain uncorked the jug and tipped it over, pouring water over the fire. The flames slowly died away, hissing and sizzling, steam pouring from the pit. Soon, the only thing left were dimly glowing embers and damp, partially charred fire wood.

Now with the uncomfortable source of heat gone, Jack's shoulders, which had hiked up with anxiety in the presence of fire, slowly relaxed. He hesitantly padded over, dropping down to sit beside Aster, careful to make sure he was just close enough that his arm was brushing against Bunny's. He followed the example of Bunny and shifted so that he was sitting on his knees with his feet tucked under him, and he carefully laid his staff right beside his leg, close enough that the outside of the crook pressed against his knee.

"So...You said you wanted to talk." Jack stated slowly. "But what did you want to talk about?"

Ash smiled, and Jack could only assume that despite his best efforts his anxiety was easy for the Pooka to see.

"Its nothing to worry about, Jack. Its just some of the clan are worried - the last humanoid being we saw massacred our people. Many have asked that before anything else, I should speak with you personally and determine if you are truly no threat to the Glade. Now, I've heard more than enough from Aster to know you're no threat to us, but still, it is my duty to ensure my clan feels safe. I hope you can forgive my people for their suspicions..."

Jack smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I get it." A grimace and Jack looked down. "I...I know what Pitch did to you all, and I don't blame your clan for being nervous about me." The boy lifted his eyes to Ash's face again and smiled. "Ask anything you want. Anything that'll make your clan feel safe."

Ash looked taken aback at first, and Bunny looked proud. Ash's expression softened as he took in the pure honesty in Jack's eyes.

"Thank you, Jack. I'm glad that you understand, and relieved that you don't hold my clan's suspicions against them."

Jack only grinned, nodding firmly.

For a long moment, Ash was silent, musing over what to ask. Jack could feel his feet going numb from how he was sitting, and he subtly shifted and wiggled his toes in an attempt to try and get the feeling back into his feet. Bunny's lips twitched slightly, showing that this didn't escape his notice.

Ash took a deep breath.

"I do not have many questions, though...I feel I should warn you, there are several younger warriors in our clan that may try and cause trouble for you. How you react to whatever they may throw your way may determine how the rest of the clan accepts you. I can only do so much to prevent any aggravated actions towards you-"

"I'll be alright." Jack interjected, eyes sharp with determination. "I might look like I'm a kid, but I can handle myself."

"I'll be stickin' around him." Bunny added in. "I'll make sure nothin' happens."

Jack sent a somewhat irritated look towards Bunny.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a little kid." He protested. This drew a snort from Bunny and a slight smile from Ash.

"I suppose that as long as Aster is with you, I don't need to worry." Ash's smile gave way to a serious look. "But if anyone attempts to cause you too much trouble, I ask that you come and tell me. I refuse to allow my own clan treat a welcomed guest as an enemy."

Jack nodded.

"Yes'sir."

Silence fell, and for a moment all that could be heard were the Pooka beyond the dens walls. Ash's gaze fell to the staff at Jack's side, and interest sparked in his dark eyes.

"That is quite a large weapon for such a small kit."

Jack frowned, cheeks flushing a reddish-purple while Aster turned his head to hide a smile, disguising a laugh as a cough. Jack reached to his side, long fingers gently wrapping around the aged wood of his staff.

"Its not...Its not just a weapon." Jack admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I...need it to kinda..."

"He's a Winter spirit. By nature, his powers 're chaotic." Aster jumped in, taking pity on the embarrassed spirit. "He's good at keepin' in control, but his staff helps 'im."

Ash nodded in understanding.

"I see." A raised brow in Jack's direction. "But do you use it as more than a conduit?"

"Well of course." Jack replied with a shrug of his thin shoulders. "I mean, it technically _is_ a weapon. I had three centuries worth of time to learn how to use it like one."

A flash of sorrow at the reminder of the boy's three centuries alone flickered over Bunny's face, while shock passed over Ash's own features.

"Three centuries...?"

"A kit by our terms." Aster voiced Ash's thoughts. "But far too long t' be alone."

Jack huffed.

"It isn't like I'm alone anymore. It doesn't matter now." He stated, eyes turning to the makeshift window nearby.

Bunny and Ash shared a look. It _did_ matter, even if Jack didn't realize that. No kit should ever be left alone for so long.

"Can we go explore now?" Jack asked, turning back to Bunny and Ash. "I mean, you don't really seem like you want to grill me about anything..."

Ash chuckled, watching as Jack fidgeted where he sat. Like any child, the boy couldn't sit still for long, it seemed.

"Hm." He hummed. "I suppose enough time has passed here that the rest of the clan will believe I questioned you thoroughly." He mused. "I don't see why you can't go and explore. I think I might even come with you, if you don't mind?" The chieftain pushed himself to his feet. "I could do with a good stretch of the legs."

Jack whooped, grabbing his staff and jumping to his feet. Bunny followed, regarding Jack with dry humor as the boy all but danced about.

The moment they were outside of the den, Jack was off like a bullet, examining anything and everything. When a Pooka would pass, the boy would halt only for a moment and stare at them in awe before he was off again.

"He has the energy of a kit." Ash chuckled. Aster crossed his arms, grinning slightly.

"That's 'cause he _is_ a kit." Bunny reminded. "We'd better keep up. Jack doesn't usually cause any trouble, but sometimes trouble has a way of findin' him anyway."

Ash nodded, taking Aster's word for it and following the smaller Pooka after Jack.

* * *

Jack was good about keeping out of trouble. The immortal teen was wise enough to stay out from under foot and to avoid those who eyed him with skepticism. He never strayed to far, sensing that Aster was worried, and he filled the silence with talk. Ash and Bunny never had to say a word, as Jack talked about whatever he thought might be interesting for Ash. He talked about the other Guardians, about a recent snowball fight he'd started the other day...

And Ash, ever the patient Pooka, listened attentively and would nod at the right places. When Jack would ask a question regarding the Glade in general, he would provide an answer that seemed detailed enough to satiate the young spirit's curiosity. It was when they reached the training yard that Jack started to stray a bit farther. While Bunny and Ash remained on the path, talking, Jack went to examine the training dummies that were set up on wooden poles.

Jack leaned a bit closer to one of the dummies, looking it over with a critical eye. It was built sturdy, he noted. The wooden support was thick and strong, and judging from how old it appeared, it had stood the test of time. Jack himself never used training dummies, he much preferred a live sparring partner. He could see, though, how dummies like this would be useful.

A weapons rack caught his eye, and Jack swung his staff up over his shoulders, casually moving over to examine the many weapons that were displayed. Most looked to be made of wood, a few more were metal, and a couple were of stone. Jack was reminded of the training room back in the Warren, and all of the weapons Bunny had stored there. He reached forward to touch one-

"Those are not yours."

Jack jumped, whipping around, his staff leaving his shoulders to instead be held at the ready in his hands, and his heart lodged itself in his throat.

There behind him stood a Pooka. He sounded younger than Bunny, but definitely old enough to be an adult all the same. He was armed with the same bandolier, shoulder and shin guards that Jack saw the other Pooka's of the Glade wear. He stood a good six inches over Jack, and he looked displeased, with blonde fur standing on end, arms crossed and his dark brown eyes glaring down at Jack.

Jack, managing to swallow his fear, managed to put of a fake smile.

"O-oh, hey." He greeted awkwardly. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would mind if I got a closer look-"

"You thought no one would mind if you stole our weapons?" The Pooka demanded, stomping a foot against the ground hard. Jack flinched back in surprise at the accusation, and other trainees stopped to watch the commotion.

"Wha- No, _no!_ " Jack stammered out, shocked. "I wasn't trying to steal anything! I just wanted to get a better look, that's all!"

"And why should I believe you?!" The angry Pooka spat, a paw going to the knife at his hip. "You humans are all the same, you all lie, you all destroy what is not yours!"

Jack's bright blue eyes hardened. This was one of the few who he'd been warned of. One of the Pooka who held a grudge against Pitch, and who's grudge extended to anyone who looked human, as Pitch did. Standing his ground, Jack met the Pooka's eyes squarely.

"I'm not Pitch."

A heavy silence fell. For a brief moment, the Pooka before Jack looked stunned (whether by his words or the fact he had so boldly spoken the name of the Pooka's worst enemy, Jack wasn't quite sure). Past the Pooka's arm, Jack could see Bunny start to come over, only for Ash to stop him. Aster looked at Ash and said something angrily, but the anger appeared to drain from him when Ash replied. Jack wasn't sure what they were talking about, but as the Pooka before him recovered from his shock, Jack found he didn't have time to wonder.

"You..." The Pooka spoke, voice little more than an angry whisper. His whiskers twitched with furry. "You _dare_ speak his name?"

Jack frowned, taking in the Pooka's stance. He was angry, but...afraid as well. Jack took a deep breath, one hand releasing his staff so that the ancient crook dangled from his other hand at his side.

"Of course I do." He replied, voice grim. "Being afraid to call him by his name only lets him win."

The fear in the Pooka's eyes was replaced with rage. With a yell of anger, the Pooka drew a boomerang and swung at Jack.

"Do not _d_ _are_ say that I am afraid of that monster!"

The Pooka was quick, but Jack was quicker. With all the grace of an acrobat, the young spirit dodged around the blow. A second one came, and he again evaded.

At one point in time, Jack would have been unable to dodge so consistently. Yet hours of training with Bunny back at the Warren left him a much more capable fighter than he'd once been.

Jack weighed his options. He could fight back full force, but then he'd risk the trust Ash had placed in him and he would lose his chance at being welcomed into the Glade. Alternatively, he could let the Pooka hit him, but with the anger this young warrior was showing, that could mean anything from a minor bruise to a broken bone.

Jack decided to settle on the middle ground. Dropping down into a crouch, Jack swung his staff in a practiced motion (one that Bunny had made him preform time and time again in their sparring sessions until he'd gotten it _just right_ ). He caught his attacker in the back of the knees, and the Pooka, caught off guard, dropped like a rock. He hit the ground hard, the air leaving him for a moment.

And that was all Jack did. Once the stunned Pooka was down, he didn't attack. He simply called upon the Wind and leapt back a good couple yards, a safe enough distance that if the Pooka wanted to attack him again, Jack could get away with relative ease. Jack settled into a comfortable stance, holding his staff firmly in both hands. His posture wasn't confrontational or aggressive, but rather wary and defensive.

It took the Pooka who'd attacked him a good minute to regain his breath and to get back on his feet. When he did, he growled, taking a step towards Jack-

An ash-colored paw firmly gripped the warrior's shoulder.

"That is enough, Tinder."

The Pooka's face fell as he turned to face Ash. The chieftain's face was stony.

"But chieftain-!"

" _No_ , Tinder. You attacked the boy, believing he would fight back and prove to be an enemy."

"He _did_ fight-!"

Ash frowned, his grip tightening on the younger Pooka's shoulder, causing the warrior to wince.

"He protected himself. If he were truly an enemy, he would have skinned you alive. But he did not. He acted with honor, more honor than you just showed."

Embarrassment and guilt contorted the young warrior's face at this.

Jack jumped when Bunny all but appeared at his side, the older Guardian frowning. The grey Pooka took Jack's shoulders, examining him for any injury. Concern and anger warred for a place in his eyes, but the anger (much to Jack's relief) was directed at the Pooka who'd attacked Jack and not Jack himself. Still, Jack wanted to explain himself just in case.

"He attacked first." The immortal teen mumbled, so only Aster could hear. "I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to stop him and get away-"

"I know." Bunny cut him off. As sapphire eyes peered up at him unsurely, Aster smiled grimly. "We knew this might happen. Ya did good, Jack." A gesture towards the trainees who'd watched the whole confrontation. "Ya didn't hurt tha' bloody fool, an' that's probably changed others' views of ya, if only a little. At least some of 'em will think twice before they want t' confront ya." The smile fell away, and Bunny looked concerned again. "He didn' hurt ya, right? I wanted t' step in, but Ash said I couldn', that ya had t' prove yerself as trustworthy an' capable-"

Jack laughed, brushing away his friend's concern.

"I'm fine, Bunny!" His smile dimmed a little as he glanced over to where Ash was berating the warrior who'd attack him. "I just...I wish things hadn't gone like that."

For a moment, Bunny looked like he wanted to go and give the young Pooka who'd dared to attack Jack a piece of his mind (and a few good whacks upside the head). He thought better of it though as he took notice of how Jack's hands, still wrapped around his staff, shook lightly. Aster's face softened, and he gently patted Jack's shoulder.

"Ya did th' right thing, Jack. C'mon. Let's get'cha outta here, yeah? I don't think the training yard's th' best place t' explore right now."

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah. No kidding."


	5. Wild Soul

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, as always, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! You're all awesome! Please continue to tell me what you think of the story, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, I would absolutely LOVE to hear them!**

 **Anyway, in this chapter I use a term that I created! I think I described it well enough in the chapter, but if you have questions about the term and what it means, please feel free to ask!**

 **Btw, I'm still looking for possible cover images for this story! So if anyone has any ideas, please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors! Darn sticky button DX**

 **Enjoy, and review with ideas!**

* * *

After the confrontation with the aggressive Pooka warrior, Bunny was careful to keep closer to Jack. The immortal teen, a bit shaken from the encounter, didn't say anything if he noticed.

Ash had soon rejoined them, apologizing profusely to Jack who waved off the apologies with a smile and a laugh. He told the chieftain he didn't blame the Pooka who'd attacked him for anything, that he understood how deep old wounds could run. Ash was both taken aback by the boy's kindness and relieved.

Deciding that it would be best to avoid the training grounds for the time being, the three headed for the fields (after Aster made Jack promise to not get too close to the plants, just in case the boy got a little too excited and his grip slipped on his powers - the last thing anyone wanted was for Jack to freeze the crops).

Jack's face lit up the moment they reached the fields, and that was for one reason only.

There were kits.

Running among the crops, tumbling and rough-housing, the little kits giggled and shrieked joyfully. They were young, six or seven in human terms, and the tallest, including the height of their ears, only came up to Jack's middle.

Jack was off like a bullet, sprinting towards the kits. Aster, from the corner of his eye, saw Ash tense. Despite seeing Jack as no threat, not even Ash could resist the nagging instinct to protect his clan's kits. It was all Pookan instincts, and so Bunny couldn't blame the chieftain for his anxiety.

Several other Pooka who were tending the fields paused in their work, watching Jack with tensely.

Jack, reaching a point only a few feet away from the kits, dropped to all fours.

This was what Bunny had been waiting for: the time when Jack would prove he had as much a right to be here as any other.

Setting down his staff by his foot, Jack shifted so he could crouch more comfortably on all fours. He looked as comfortable on all fours as he was on two legs, and he crept a couple feet closer to the kits, who watched him with wary curiosity.

Jack smiled warmly, stretching out a hand and making a soft, growling coo. Bunny recognized the sound, it was one he himself used to calm Jack sometimes when he was agitated. Aster felt a spark of pride at how clever Jack was, the boy using a sound he knew the kits would recognize.

Aster glanced at Ash, curious to see the chieftain's reaction. The ash-colored Pooka looked positively stunned.

Jack, unaware of the shocked looks he was receiving, patiently waited and kept his hand stretched out. One of the braver kits hesitantly approached. Once close enough, the kit took hold of Jack's hand, examining the boy's long fingers with interest. Jack's smile widened, and he again cooed, making the kit give a slight start.

The kit warily sniffed at Jack's hand, trying to determine whether or not he liked the young spirit. Jack waited, holding perfectly still.

Getting a good whiff of Jack, the kit seemed to like what he smelled, babbling excitedly in a language Jack didn't know and pulling on his hand. Jack allowed himself to be tugged over to the group of kits who, emboldened by their friend, immediately included him into their game.

Bunny fully turned his attention away from Jack and onto Ash. It took a moment, but the chieftain finally found his voice.

"This is why you so badly wished to bring him here, isn't it?" He murmured slowly, his mind processing what had just happened. "He has a wild soul."

It had been ages since Bunny had heard that term used. Wild soul. It was what Pooka called those who were not Pookan but might as well have been one. Those with a wild soul relied on their instincts far more than humans, just like Pooka. They had an uncanny connection with nature, and with the ability to tap into their feral instincts on a dime, they could easily interact with animals.

Those who were considered to have a wild soul were often outcasts among others, but were welcomed by the Pooka, who considered those with a wild soul to be special, blessed with such a tight bond to nature and the will to use their most primal instincts, despite being trapped in a body that usually was unable to create such connections. The body of a human was usually weak, with dull senses and an even duller connection to the world around them. It was beyond rare to meet someone who had a wild soul.

Bunny nodded quietly in answer to Ash's statement.

"He is. I figured that out not long after he joined th' Guardians."

"I know he is a seasonal spirit, but to be so in tune with such a primal side of himself..."

Bunny grimaced, ears swiveling back.

"He was...He was alone fer a long time. Not much company 'sides animals, y'know?"

Grief flickered through Ash's eyes.

" _A soul tempered by time_." The chieftain recited. " _With a mind sharp enough to learn hard lessons and enough humility to know that the world itself has far more to teach than any elder_. _With ears sharp enough to hear the songs the rivers and wind sing, and eyes that can see the stories mountains hold_."

Bunny recognized the words the chieftain spoke. They were from one of the old stories that clan elders told to explain to kits what a wild soul was.

Ash's eyes, having misted with nostalgia, sharpened once more as he looked to Aster.

"But can you be sure that he has a wild soul? He could simply be good with animals and applying such tactics-"

"He's got a wild soul." Bunny interjected. "An' as such, he's got a right t' be here, among other who can understand an' relate t' him." Bunny crossed his arms. "He's been alone too long, an' while th' other Guardians are good friends, they don' understand him like Pooka can. An' I'm only one Pooka, he needs more than jus' me. _That's_ why I brought 'im here."

Ash slowly nodded in understanding, eyes turning to Jack. The young Guardian was rough-housing with the kits, laughing with them. They babbled happily, and while it was clear to the adult Pooka who watched the admittedly heart-warming sight that Jack couldn't understand a word the kits were saying, he pretended that he did to let the kits feel that they were being listened to. He would nod, and listen intently whenever one of the kits spoke to him. Around them, the Pooka's who'd been cautiously watching Jack seemed to have reached the same conclusion as Ash, and they had relaxed (if only somewhat).

One particularly curious kit had by now climbed up onto Jack's back and was inspecting his pure white hair with unconcealed awe. Jack didn't seem to mind, hardly twitching when the kit gave a lock of his hair a hard tug. He only reached up, lightly tapping the kit's nose and sending out a light dust of frost that had the kit squealing happily and burying their now cold nose into Jack's hoodie.

Several of the field workers laughed at this, and Jack looked mildly surprised by their amusement. When his eyes fell on a group of young male Pooka who had gathered nearby to watch (and, for the most part, had been the ones who'd laughed), the boy offered a bright smile before turning his attention back onto his newest playmates.

The field workers exchanged looks of surprise at the boy's friendliness, but decided it was better to not question it. Bunny and Ash made their way over to the pile of kits that were climbing on Jack and wrestling around, and Bunnymund knelt down beside Jack, serving as translator so Jack could understand what the kits were saying. Ash settled down as well to watch the "Guardian of Fun" in action.

Seeing that the chieftain of the clan was nearby, the field workers returned to their duties.

For a good hour or so, Jack played with the kits. Since there was a bit of a language barrier, Bunny answered the kits' questions for Jack, since the kits had yet to learn basic English like the older members of their clan. Most of the questions were about who Jack was, why he didn't have fur, and just why in the world he could make snow. A few asked where his clan markings were, and why Jack couldn't speak Pookan. The most startling question came from a little female kit, who asked if Bunny was Jack's father. Bunny, while somewhat embarrassed, had laughed it off and simply replied that no, Jack wasn't his son, but more like a little brother.

During this time, Jack continued to play with the kits, rough-housing and laughing, letting the kits examine his clothes and his hair and long, cold fingers. Jack was enjoying himself, and so he was disappointed when Aster told him it was about time they head back to the Warren, as the sun was beginning to set.

Ash walked them back to the barrier wall, and Jack spent this time talking excitedly, planning games he could teach the kits next time Bunny brought him along to the Glade. They reached the wall far too soon for Jack's tastes, and when they stopped before the wall, with its glowing etchings and imposing height, Jack looked back wistfully at the village. Aster patted his shoulder.

"Don' worry, I'll bring ya t' visit again soon." The older Guardian reassured. "I'll make ya a tunnel that'll take ya t' Burgess - ya said they were due fer some snow, yeah?"

Jack brightened at the reminder, but he looked confused.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Bunny shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta talk with the chief 'ere 'bout a few things. I'll see ya back at th' Warren later."

Jack nodded, seeming a bit suspicious. He turned to Ash, bowing his head respectfully.

"It was great meeting you, chieftain Ash." He said sincerely. "And...And thank you. Y'know, for giving me this chance."

Ash's expression softened.

Jack gave a slight start when the chieftain took his arm, pressing their forearms together, furry fingers wrapping around his elbow.

" _Mpaka sisi kukutana tena, ndugu_." Ash intoned softly. "That is how we bid farewell."

Jack blinked owlishly, having not expected the small impromptu lesson. But then a smile spread across his lips.

" _Mpaka sisi kukutana tena, ndugu_." He recited, nodding firmly. "Got it."

Ash smiled, eyes shining.

"Very good."

Bunny gently pushed jack towards the now open wall, where a tunnel waited.

"Go on, Frostbite."

Jack smiled, waving before taking off down the tunnel, which closed behind him. For a long moment, neither Ash nor Bunny spoke.

It was Ash who finally broke the silence.

"He truly is a good kit." A smile towards Aster. "He is welcome he any time. As you said, he's been alone too long. Its time he has the chance to be around those who understand him."

Bunny bowed his head.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was late into the night when Bunny finally returned to the Warren. It was late, and he was tired after having gone around the village with Ash to ensure word was spread that no one, for any reason, was to harm Jack.

And now, with his mind set somewhat at ease, Bunny was ready for a good night's sleep. After the day's events, he certainly could use it.

Trudging into the den, Aster paused to peek into Jack's room. A small smile came to the Pooka's face as he saw the small Winter spirit curled up in the nest-like bed, fast asleep. Bunny moved over quietly, peering at the boy's face. Jack looked peaceful, and even more youthful in his sleep than when he was awake. Reaching down, Bunny gently drew a blanket over Jack, who snuggled into the soft quilt. Aster leaned down, gently rubbing his chin against the boy's downey hair, scent marking him as instinct demanded.

"Sleep well, Jackie." Bunny murmured quietly. He received no reply, and with a smile, the Pooka went to catch some shut eye of his own.


	6. Putting Differences Aside

**Hello everyone! Sorry this update took longer than the others, but I've been a bit busy and had some writer's block DX I really wanted to write a chapter where something big happens, but I knew I had to spread out the action and so I had to figure out a less action-y chapter, thus why this took a little while to write!**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to write, because I plan to write a more action-y chapter next and have already been coming up with ideas for it!**

 **As always, I thank you all for reading, faving, following and reviewing! Please continue to let me know your thoughts about this story, and if anyone has ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them! Some have already offered ideas, and it made me so happy to see that people want to help me keep this story going! So pleasepleasePLEASE share ideas!**

 **As I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm considering maybe putting up a cover pic for this story, but I don't know what image I would use if I decide to! So if anyone wants to make some suggestions, please do!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review with ideas!**

* * *

It took a couple weeks before Jack finally had a chance to return to the Glade, since Winter was in its final stretch and he'd been busy causing a number of snow flurries across the world. He was overjoyed when, finally, he had a chance to accompany Bunny to the Glade.

But now, having some how been separated from Bunny, Jack wasn't quite as happy.

Having only been to the Glade once, Jack was completely, utterly lost. The village was large - larger than Jack had thought it was. It turned out he really hadn't seen the whole Glade last time he was here, and now he was very much lost.

Of course he could call the Wind and ask that it take him to Bunny, but he'd given quite a few Pooka a fright when he'd glided in on an air current earlier, and so he'd decided maybe he'd better try to avoid flying in the Glade for now and stick to flying only around the edges of the village.

So, he was pretty much stuck, sitting on a cobblestone wall that lined the outside of the village area, watching as Pooka passed by, going about their days. Only a few would glance at him, and then they would just hurry away. At least no one was picking a fight with him today...

Jack sighed, planting his chin in a hand. This was the one major problem:

He was bored.

What to do now? He could try to find Bunny, or maybe Ash...

"What are you doing here?"

Jack jumped, bright blue eyes snapping up. The youth was immediately on guard as he recognized the Pooka before him as the one who'd attacked him in the training field.

"Look, I don't want to fight you." Jack warned. "I'm allowed to be here-"

"I'm not here to start a fight!" The Pooka snapped. When Jack recoiled, the Pooka growled lowly, rubbing his brow. "I just-...Ugh, look, I'm...I'm sorry. For what happened last time you were here." Jack blinked at the rushed statement, but didn't interrupt. "I just...I'm not...The last humanoid that the clan interacted with killed almost every last Pooka. I saw you, and I couldn't help but feel as if that whole nightmare might happen all over again."

Jack just blinked up at the Pooka, unsure of what to say. The young warrior Pooka huffed.

"There. I said it. I apologized."

Jack paused, then smiled warmly.

"Apology accepted - though you didn't really have to. I totally get where you were coming from. I mean, sure, I might not have _attacked_ someone, but, y'know," He shrugged. "To each their own, right?"

The young Pooka looked taken aback by the quick forgiveness. Jack just grinned, eyes returning to the village to resume his quiet observation.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" The Pooka suddenly asked, the words seeming to tumble from him before he could stop them.

Jack raised a brow, not expecting such a question. He raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I've picked up stuff the past three centuries. The past couple years though, Bunny's been helping me out. We spar, and he gives me some pointers. I'm not as good as Bunny or anything, but I can hold my own."

The Pooka grunted.

"Now it makes sense." He muttered. "I couldn't understand how you were able to get the upper hand..."

Jack grinned, shifting so that he crouched atop the stone wall.

"You're...You're name's Tinder, right?" He asked curiously. The Pooka looked surprised.

"Yes, uh...that's right." A slight frown. "How do you know that?"

Jack's smile widened, and resting his staff in his lap, he propped his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands.

"I heard Ash call you that."

Tinder's frown deepened.

" _Chieftain_ Ash." He corrected Jack. "If you plan to stick around the Glade, you should show proper respect."

Jack waved off his reprimand, laughing lightly.

"Jeez, you're as uptight as Bunny!" He chuckled, turning dancing eyes on Tinder. "Look, I respect the chief big time! I don't need to call him by a title to show that though! Anyway..." Jack tilted his head, expression becoming mischievous. "Wanna do something fun?"

Tinder, looking a bit stunned, took a moment to find his voice.

"'Something fun'?" He parroted. Jack nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! I mean, behind that uptight attitude, I'm sure you must enjoy a good game like anyone else!" Jack stated, letting the Wind gently lift him. He circled the Pookan warrior, who watched him curiously. "C'mon, let's play a game or something! How 'bout a race?"

Tinder's ears perked slightly, interest sparking in his fierce eyes.

"A race?"

Jack grinned, seeing he had the warrior's attention. The immortal teen pointed across the clearing that was beyond the cobblestone half-wall, to where several trees lined the edge of the stony mountains that formed a natural made wall for the Glade.

"From here to those trees."

Tinder crossed his arms.

"And if I win?"

Jack shrugged.

"Then you win. You don't get a prize or anything, its just for fun!"

Jack patiently waited, watching Tinder expectantly. The young warrior considered the offer, whiskers twitching. Jack leaned forward a bit, grinning.

"C'mon, don't tell me you're scared you'll lose!" He egged on. Tinder's ears swiveled back in aggravation, and he vaulted over the half-wall.

"As if I'd ever lose to such a scrawny boy!" The trainee scoffed. "I'll race you, and I'll win! You'll not get the better of me this time!"

Jack, smiling triumphantly, flew over to hover by the Pooka's side.

"Awesome! So, me and the Wind versus you!"

"No fair! You should be on foot too!" Tinder protested, looking indignant. Jack rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you know I wouldn't be able to race you on foot. The Wind's just leveling the play field! I thought you weren't scared to lose?"

"I'm not scared, and I won't lose!"

"Then c'mon! _ReadysetGO_!"

Tinder yelped as, after rushing out the words, Jack took off.

"You cheater!" Tinder roared, bounding off after Jack. The young immortal only laughed, flipping and dancing about on the currents of the Wind as if he weighed no more than a snowflake.

Despite how irritating Tinder found the boy, the Pooka couldn't help but grin, the thrill of competition making a spark of excitement race up his spine. It was like being a kit again, racing to see who was faster just for the sake of fun...

Maybe...Maybe the Chieftain had been right, Tinder mused. Jack sure did seem like he had a wild soul...

"C'mon Tinder! Keep up!"

The light-hearted jab made Tinder run that much faster. As if he'd let himself be shown up by a-

Jack winced sympathetically when Tinder (who, so lost in his thoughts, had not noticed how close they were to the trees) skidded and collided into a large oak tree.

There was a long second of stunned silence...

Then Jack began to howl with laughter.

Tinder's cheeks heated, fur hiding his bright red blush.

"Y-you little- Don't laugh!" The aggravated Pooka sputtered, sitting up and glaring at Jack. The teen didn't appear to hear, still laughing wildly and clutching his middle.

Tinder growled lowly, rubbing his aching head. He hadn't even won the race...

The Pooka gave a start as a small, pale hand was offered to him. He looked up, surprised to find Jack smiling down at him kindly.

"Good race." The young spirit commented happily. "You really gave me a run for my money."

Tinder hesitated, then took the offered hand, letting Jack help him to his feet.

"I can't believe I lost to a brat." The Pooka muttered, though Jack could tell the words were good natured. The young immortal teen grinned.

"I've had lots of practice racing Bunny." He supplied.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason why you won." Tinder muttered, frowning to himself. Jack only chuckled.

Looking to the village, Jack rubbed the back of his neck, coughing awkwardly.

"So, uh...think you could help me find Bunny?" Tinder looked at him blankly, and Jack sighed, explaining. "I'm...kinda lost..."

A pause of silence...

Tinder gave a bark of laughter, and Jack's cheeks turned bright purple-red.

* * *

"I told ya t' keep close, didn't I?"

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Bunny. You did." He replied tiredly. "C'mon, I don't need a lecture!"

"Well maybe this time my words'll get into that thick skull of yers!"

Tinder watched the argument, head turning from Bunny to Jack, then back again (comically looking as if he were watching a ping-pong match).

"If ya up an' disappear like that again Frostbite, I swear I'm tyin' ya t' a post!" Bunny threatened. Spring green eyes glanced at Tinder, narrowing, then Aster turned back to Jack and pointed towards Ash's den. "Go. I'll be there in a tic."

Jack huffed, exasperated, but he did as told. Halfway to the den, the boy turned, waving to Tinder as he continued backing up towards his destination.

"See ya Tinder!" He called. "Thanks for the race!"

Tinder grinned despite himself, inclining his head in return. Satisfied, Jack turned back around and sprinted the rest of the way to Ash's den.

Aster waited until Jack vanished beyond the tapestry of the den's entryway before rounding on Tinder. The younger Pooka gulped as, in a flash, Bunny had armed himself with a boomerang. Bunny pointed the weapon at Tinder threateningly, the tip of the boomerang only a scant few inches from the shorter Pooka's nose.

"Now ya listen here, ya bloody show pony." Aster hissed, voice scathing. "Jack may have forgiven ya fer that stupid stunt ya pulled in th' trainin' field a couple weeks back, but _I haven't_. Remember this: if ya ever, _ever_ , try t' hurt Jack...Then yer gonna regret it. Understand?"

Tinder quickly nodded, fear flickering across his face. He knew Bunny meant his threat, and it made Tinder want to almost tremble. Aster's skills as a warrior by far surpassed his own, and those of the Glade by now knew the stern, grey Pooka had a stone hard soul that had formed from centuries of being alone. He was not one to be trifled with, and someone who no one wanted to get on the bad side of.

Seeming satisfied with the reaction he drew from Tinder, Bunny backed off, returning his weapon to his bandolier.

"Good."

Turning, Aster left, joining Jack in Ash's den and leaving behind a slightly terrified warrior trainee.

* * *

Jack stared up at the new, large tunnel that had been added to the Warren.

"So...This leads to the Glade?" Jack asked, eyes turning to Bunny, who stood beside him. The older Guardian nodded.

"Yep."

"But aren't you worried? What if Pitch somehow breaks into the Warren and finds the tunnel? Then everyone at the Glade would be-"

Aster chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder.

"Easy there, Frostbite. Slow down. Ya sense th' barrier around it, yeah?"

Jack hesitantly nodded. Yes, he'd felt the tingling at the back of his mind when he'd first gotten here. It was similar to the barrier that hid the Warren, or even Tooth's Palace.

"Well, of course, but what-"

"I got plenty of experience hidin' from Pitch right after th' massacre. This barrier conceals an' blocks off th' tunnel t' anyone who isn' a Pooka or anyone who doesn' live in th' Warren. If, say, Sandy were t' pass by here, he wouldn't see th' tunnel."

"But couldn't someone sense it? I mean, if _I_ can feel the energy of the barrier..."

Bunny shrugged.

"Unless someone was purposefully lookin' fer th' tunnel, they'd overlook it an' assume its part of the barrier that hide's th' entire Warren from mortals." Aster grinned, thumping himself on the chest. "Don'cha worry, ol' Bunny's got it all covered."

Seeming somewhat soothed, Jack looked up at the tunnel.

"So...I can visit the Glade whenever then?" He asked, becoming a touch excited. "I don't have to wait for when you visit?"

"Well, someone would have t' let ya in through th' wall, but yeah." A soft smile. "Yeah, ya can visit whenever ya'd like."

Jack beamed. This was completely, totally epic.


	7. Caring for His Nest Brother

**Ta-dah! See, this chapter came out relatively fast! The next one might not be so quick though x_x**

 **Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! You're all awesome, and I hope you all continue to share your thoughts and ideas for the story! I love to see what ideas you all have!**

 **Also, I'm still looking for ideas for something I could use for cover art! Someone suggested I use a picture of jack and the kits, which is a great idea! But...I can't exactly draw that ^_^" If I could, I totally would, but my artistic talents are less than stellar, as embarrassing as it is to admit it -_-" And as much as I wish I was one of those writers who wrote well enough to have fanart drawn for them, I'm not, so...Yeah, as much as I'd love to have a pic like Jack with the kits, it won't be possible unless I develop amazing drawing skills overnight x_x So, I'm still looking for cover art ideas!**

 **So, moving on: for this particular chapter, I feel I should remind you all that this is NOT meant to be connected to my oneshot collection "Brothers"! Unlike in "Brothers", Jack does not have the ability to heal in this story, and while there's inspiration from the arc I wrote in "Brothers" called "Terryfying Injuries", that particular arc never happened in the world this story takes place in!**

 **As always, Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors! My keyboard's sticky "B" button sorta sets off my typing x_x**

 **Enjoy and review with awesome ideas!**

* * *

Pain. That was the main thing Jack felt right now, pain _everywhere_.

Really, he hated that stupid game those Summer Sprites played, "Dry Ice". Every time they'd lure him into the warmer hemisphere saying a child was in trouble (and of course he knew they were probably just tricking him, but he would rather make sure there wasn't really a child who needed his aid), and then they'd snatch his staff and see who could cause the most damage to Jack as he fell.

And every time, after Jack hit the ground with excruciating force and the sprites had left, he'd have to crawl over to his staff, pick himself up no matter what pain he was in, and drift away in hopes of finding someplace to recover.

This time the damage wasn't the worst he'd ever gotten, but it was definitely bad. He had a nasty gash slicing from his left shoulder, across his chest and down to his right hip (and dang it, his poor hoodie would need another patch job now...). He still had a raging fever from the hot temperature he'd been attacked in, and he was covered in bruises and small cuts. Blood stained his clothing, and streaked his pale skin and pure white hair.

While Jack had experience patching up his injuries, there were quite a few injuries on his back he couldn't reach and it hurt to even breathe, there was no chance he could keep his hands steady enough to stitch his wounds.

The last couple of times, Bunny had helped him (though it had taken quite a bit of convincing to keep the Pooka from hunting down the Summer Sprites), and Jack had found it much easier to recover the past few times thanks to the Pooka's help.

Thus why he headed for the Warren, trying to move as little as possible while the Wind gently took him home, holding his left arm close to protect the broken wrist and fingers he'd sustained.

Blades of grass gently tickled his bare feet as the immortal teen was carefully set down. His legs immediately gave out, and he stumbled, managing to catch himself on a tree. He groaned as the bark bit into his skin and irritated his wounds. The Wind brushed over his hair in apology, apparently having thought Jack would be able to stand but being very much mistaken.

"I-its okay." Jack told the Wind hoarsely. "I-I'm alright..."

Steeling himself, Jack managed to push himself away from the tree to stand on his own, albeit shakily. His blue eyes, dim with pain, swept over the surrounding area.

"B-Bunny!" Jack called, cringing when his ribs ached in protest. "Ah, ow... Bunny, are you here? I...I could use a little help..!"

There was no reply. Dang it, where was that high-strung Kangaroo?

Jack looked up, as if to stare at the Wind.

"Any ideas?"

There was a rustle as a breeze flew past the trees in the Warren, and Jack allowed himself to be scooped up by an air current. Jack hummed quietly when he saw where the Wind was taking him.

"The Glade, huh? Makes sense..." He managed to murmur through shaky, pained breaths.

The trip itself was quick, the Wind doing their best to quickly yet carefully bring Jack to the tall, ancient wall that was the barrier's entrance. Still, it was unable to get him past the wall itself.

Jack groaned as he was gently set down, collapsing to his knees as his legs refused to work. Jack was forced to take a moment to regain his bearings. The cut across his chest throbbed, blood sluggishly dripping from the partially cauterized wound. The bruises and cuts on his shins and knees ached fiercely as they rubbed against the ground, and Jack had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming when his drop to the ground jostled his bad arm.

Taking a few seconds, Jack waited for the pain to die back down, quietly letting the static-like feeling of the barrier's power wash over him before carefully setting down his staff and gingerly reaching up with his good arm. His palm rested flat against the ancient, etched, glowing wall.

"P-please..." Jack pleaded under his breath. "I need to get in, I need to see Bunny..."

Nothing but silence met him. Jack groaned, letting his head fall, even as his hand remained against the wall. He hurt so bad.

"Please...I've been here before, I've passed through here so many times..." Jack urged a bit of his own energy through his hand into the wall, creating a faint frost pattern that was lit eerily by the glow of the wall. "I'm not an enemy..." Jack whispered hoarsely. "I'm just like them..."

Jack jumped, head whipping up when there was a low, moaning groan. Much to his shock, the wall began to _open_.

"Wh...what the...?"

This made no sense. Just why was the wall opening? Jack hadn't actually expected it to open, no matter what he did or said. The wall and barrier were made to only be accessible by Pookas, and Jack was most certainly not a Pooka. So just how had he gotten the wall to open..?

Deciding to push all of his questions to the back of his mind for now, Jack grabbed his staff and let the Wind lift him back up.

"Wind..." He managed, words cracking in his dry throat. "Take me to Bunny."

The Wind didn't even hesitate.

Lifted high above the village, there was a moments pause, as if the Wind were searching, before Jack was swept back down and towards the village square.

Upon nearing the area, Jack caught sight of Aster. The boy felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Bunny!" He called shakily. The Pooka in question looked up. At first, he looked confused, but his expression morphed into one of shock and horror upon seeing the state Jack was in.

"Jack?!"

Dropping the last few feet to the ground (and trying to ignore how the drop made a spike of pain shoot up his spine), Jack stumbled forward. His legs gave out, but luckily Bunny was able to partially catch him. The Pooka fell to his knees with Jack, face shocked and terrified.

"Jack..." The Guardian of Hope breathed, voice wobbling. "Oh _strewth_ , what...what happened t' ya?"

"S-Summer sprites." Jack managed to cough out, wincing as his lungs protested. "Agh, ow..."

By now others were crowding around. Several Pooka looked concerned, while several looked angry (Jack was relieved when he realized it wasn't him they were angry at, but instead whoever had attacked him).

Bunny's eyes quickly passed over Jack's form, taking in his injuries. His ears swiveled back as he took in the odd angles the fingers on his left hand were bent at, and the blood staining through Jack's ripped hoodie. Aster's eyes flickered to the crowd.

"Someone get a healer!" He demanded, eyes returning to Jack. The young immortal was faintly aware of someone running off to do so as Aster gently lifted him up into his arms. Jack couldn't withhold a hiss of pain as the movement disturbed his wounds, and Bunny quickly murmured apologies. Carefully, Bunny shifted Jack so that the teen was cradled in one arm, and Bunny used his now free paw to take the boy's staff. Jack rested his head against Bunny's shoulder tiredly. Despite the agonizing pain he was in, he felt... _safe_.

Pooka quickly scrambled out of the way as Bunny made a b-line for the chieftain's den. Murmurs were being passed about, and Jack couldn't help but find it funny that by this time tomorrow, he'd probably be the talk of the Glade. He really hoped this wouldn't ruin the good reputation he'd been painstakingly trying to build up over the past couple of months.

Now knowing he was safe and not alone, Jack allowed himself to finally fall unconscious.

* * *

Aster didn't even offer an explanation to Ash when he entered the chieftain's den. He passed by the surprised, confused chief to the middle of the den. He kicked dirt onto the lit fire pit, putting out the flames, and with the utmost care he gingerly lay Jack onto of the fur rugs that were spread on the floor.

Bunny withheld a soft whine at the sight of Jack's prone, unconscious form. Ash, having caught the scent of blood, was quickly kneeling on the other side of the rug and looking over Jack with worry.

"What happened?"

Aster didn't lift his gaze from Jack, carefully setting the boy's staff by his side. Seeming to almost sense the closeness of his conduit, Jack's form, tense with pain, went lax.

"It was Summer sprites." Aster responded to Ash's question, voice little more than a murmur. A scowl twisted at Bunny's lips. "They must've decided to play their stupid "game"."

""Game"?" Ash echoed, confused. Sighed, Bunny nodded.

"Th' Summer sprites have this "game" they call "Dry Ice"." He explained, running a paw through Jack's blood stained hair. "They lure Jack t' a warmer continent, sayin' there's an anklebiter in trouble. An' ya know Jack well enough by now t' know that he'd go, even if he knew it was probably a trick, on th' off chance they weren't lyin'. The sprites then go an' snatch his staff, cuttin' his connection to th' Wind. The goal is t' see who can cause th' most damage t' Jack before he hits the ground."

Ash's face became horrified, then furious. As one of the village healers, an elderly female Pooka, entered the den, Ash stood so that the healer could take his place beside Jack. The healer got to work with the swiftness of one who'd been at this for many years while Ash took to pacing a few feet away. The chieftain was tense, growling under his breath and looking ready to hunt down someone (probably the Summer sprites, and Aster couldn't blame him).

Over the past two and a half months since Jack had been given permission to enter the Glade, Ash had become fond of Jack. The teen's smile was contagious, and not even the chieftain was immune to Jack's childish voice and bright blue eyes. He also held great respect for Jack, with the boy having a wild soul and honor that could rival that of a Pookan warrior. Thus, the chieftain's great anger was understandable, though still a bit surprising to see. Bunny hadn't realized just how much Jack had grown on the chief, for the taller Pooka to be so furious.

Bunny blinked when, after a few minutes of tense silence, Ash rounded on him.

"And you never thought to interfere?!" Ash demanded, rage flashing through his eyes. Bunny frowned, eyes narrowing as he met the chieftain's eye.

"I didn't interfere 'cause Jack wouldn't let me." He retorted sharply. "If I didn't respect his wishes, I could'a lost his trust. I'd rather he trust me 'nough t' come t' me for help instead of not trust me an' not come t' me when he's hurt."

Some of the anger left Ash's face, and the tall Pooka's tense shoulders slumped slightly. His eyes turned to Jack, and his expression became one of sorrow.

"He's only a kit..." The ash-colored Pooka murmured, dropping into a crouch, his ears falling. "How could they do something so cruel to a _child_?"

Aster grimaced, his own gaze falling onto Jack. He always asked himself the same thing.

"I dunno. Could be they're embarrassed that Jack, th' Spirit of Winter, is able t' beat 'em all in a fair fight an' they want t' make themselves feel superior." A shrug. "Or they could jus' be heartless. Yer guess is as good as mine."

Silence fell, the two male Pooka quietly watching as the healer tended to Jack's wounds. His hoodie carefully pulled off, the boy's cuts were cleaned, covered in ointment and bandaged. A separate ointment was applied to bruises, and the boy's broken fingers and wrist were left alone to be attended to last. Bunny felt his heart twist as the healer carefully stitched the large gash across Jack's chest shut. Some of the other, deeper cuts also required stitches.

The whole time, no one spoke. Really, what could anyone say? It wasn't until an hour or so later that the silence was finally broken.

The healer reached for Jack's bad arm, gently lifting the hand. She paused when a groan of pain left Jack and the boy twitched. The healer looked to Aster.

"You will need to hold him down." She said softly, "I need to reset his fingers, and I he will surely wake when I do so. I cannot have him struggling, or it could worsen his fingers and wrist and reopen his wounds."

Aster swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah." He mumbled numbly, "Yeah, alright."

Gently, Bunny lifted Jack into his lap, cradling the small spirit close and wrapping his arms securely around the boy in such a way that he could keep Jack from struggling while allowing the healer to keep a hold of the teen's injured hand.

Steeling his nerves, Aster looked to the healer and nodded, signaling he was ready.

With a swift, practiced motion, the healer reset the boy's pinky.

The reaction was immediate.

Bright blue eyes snapping open, a hoarse, heart-wrenching cry of pain left Jack. Bunny's grip tightened as the immortal youth writhed, and the Pooka whispered words of comfort to the boy.

The healer didn't waste any time, quickly moving on to reset the other broken fingers. As Jack cried out in pain, struggling and begging for them to stop, Bunny continued to hold onto the boy. It almost physically hurt, having to restrain Jack like this, and Bunny gently nuzzled the top of Jack's head and murmured into his hair.

"Yer doin' good, Jackie, yer doin' great. I know it hurts, jus' hold on a lil' longer. Its almos' over, lil' brother, I promise..."

Finished with resetting Jack's fingers, the healer swiftly went about wrapping up the boy's hand. As the boy went lax, a couple sobs of pain leaving him, Bunny continued to whisper comforts and praises to the youth, rubbing his chin against Jack's hair as if to leave a scent mark, much like a protective father or brother.

"Shh, its all over. Its all done." He reassured Jack. "Ya did good, Jackie. Ya did real good. Shh..."

Jack buried his face into the fur of Bunny's shoulder, and Bunny carded a paw through the young spirit's hair. When the healer finished bandaging the boy's hand and released her hold of it, Jack was quick to tuck it close to his chest. The healer smiled sadly, then looked to Ash.

"I will go fetch some medicine that should help him with any lingering pain."

Ash bowed his head in acknowledgement, and the elderly Pooka left the den.

Soon, Jack had calmed back down, but he didn't make to try and leave Bunny's arms. Aster didn't say a word about this, simply allowing the teen to take whatever comfort he found in being held. Ash sent Bunny a look, silently communicating they would be talking more about this later, before he stood and left so that Aster could help settle Jack down so the boy could get some much-needed rest.

Bunny had a feeling this wasn't over. While Jack made _him_ promise to not hunt down the Summer sprites, he'd never made any of the other Pooka he knew, like Ash, Bramble and Tinder, promise to not do so.

But right now, Aster wasn't going to pay any thought to that. No, right now, his main concern was taking care of Jack. He had to take care of his little nest brother.


	8. Finding Relief From Boredom

**Hey everyone! So, firstly, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! By now, I'm sure you all know I really appreciate it! As always, I ask you guys to continue letting me know your thoughts on the story, and also please let me know any ideas you have for the story!**

 **Speaking of ideas, the awesome reader "14fox" supplied the idea for this chapter, and so credit for several ideas that I used in this chap go to them! So kudos to you, 14fox, and thank you for your idea! You're awesome!**

 **Also, while writing this chap, I realized I've never talked about fanart! I just wanted to say, if anyone ever wants to draw a pic based on one of my stories, then feel free to! All I ask is that if you make a pic based on one of my stories, please give credit (just drop my name and the name of the story the pic is based on, so people can read the story if they want!) and please let me know if you make a pic and where you post it so I can see it!**

 **On a side note, I'm still looking for cover art, so if anyone has ideas for it let me know!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for spelling errors, my sticky "B" button throws off my typing a bit DX**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

When Jack finally awoke, Bunny was alerted to it as the boy groaned. Aster quickly moved over, just in time to see Jack trying to sit up.

Aster quickly rested a furry paw on the teen's chest, gently pushing him back down, much to the teen's chagrin.

"Easy there, Frostbite. Ya ain' in any condition t' be sittin' up yet. Ya need yer rest."

Jack immediately relaxed as he heard Bunny's voice.

"Bunny..." The youth murmured through parched lips, blinking sleepily. Sleepy sapphire orbs met Spring green eyes. Aster smiled warmly.

"'Ey Jackie." He greeted softly, running a paw through Jack's hair. "How d'ya feel?"

Jack shifted, pressing his head further into his friend's paw, relishing in the gentle touch. Bunny chuckled, relenting to the silent request and continuing to pet the little spirit's hair.

"I feel like I was run over by North's sleigh..." Jack mumbled, sounding exhausted. Bunny grimaced.

"Yeah, I reckon ya do."

"My hand hurts."

This time Aster couldn't withhold a cringe, and the Pooka looked guilty. He wondered, absently, if Jack remembered when Bunny had to hold him still while the healer had set the teen's hand. He quickly shook that thought away, instead answering the boy.

"I know. It'll heal, though. Jus' ignore th' pain fer right now. Jus' focus on gettin' some rest fer now."

Jack frowned, though it looked more like a childish pout and it made Bunny's heart feel a bit lighter.

"But I'm not tired."

Bunny grinned, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"O' course not." He teased lightly. "C'mon Jack. Jus' close yer eyes, yeah? Jus' sleep."

Jack sighed, grudgingly let his eyes flutter shut.

"Okay..."

Bunny watched quietly, continuing to pet Jack's hair until the small Winter spirit's breathing slowed and his body went lax. Once sure the teen was asleep once more, Aster quietly stood and left the den, deciding it best to leave Jack to sleep in peace.

Outside of the chieftain's den, Bunny found Ash waiting for him. The chieftain's ears lifted when Bunny approached.

"How is he?"

Aster managed a half-hearted smile.

"He woke up, but only fer a few minutes. Still, tha's a good sign tha' he's on th' road t' recovery."

Ash nodded, looking relieved.

"That's good news." He admitted. "I was beginning to worry, when he didn't wake up after the first day."

Bunny shrugged.

"I told ya it wasn't a bad sign, but ya wouldn't listen. I already told ya that a spirit usually rests fer quite a while without wakin' up. It jump starts the healin' process."

Ash sighed.

"I know. But I couldn't help but still fear the worst."

Aster grimaced, nodding.

"Yeah. I was worried to. I always am, after Frostbite gets hurt."

A silence fell between the two Pooka for a long few minutes, both warriors quietly thinking. Finally, Ash spoke.

"If you wish, you and Jack may spend the next few days here in the Glade. I wouldn't mind allowing you both to stay in my den. It might be for the best, since I don't believe that Jack is in any condition to be moved."

Relief flickered across Bunny's face. He had, admittedly, been worried about how exactly he was supposed to move Jack. The young spirit had cuts, bruises and not to mention a few cracked ribs that would make it near impossible to move him anywhere.

"It'd be much appreciated." Bunny admitted, bowing his head. "Thanks."

Ash smiled, shaking his head.

"There's no need for thanks. After what Jackson has been through, he deserves a good, long, undisturbed rest."

That was most certainly true, Aster mused.

* * *

Jack sighed as he quietly stared at the ceiling of the den. He was completely and utterly bored.

While Jack appreciated the kindness that was offered to him, with Ash even letting him occupy the main room of his den while he recovered, Jack couldn't help but feel the horrid sensation of pure boredom that accompanied the few days he'd been stuck inside. Bunny, protective to the extreme after what had happened, refused to let Jack move lest he risk reopening his healing injuries, or disturbing his still tender ribs.

Jack knew it would still be a few more days until he could 'escape'. It was like this whenever Jack was hurt badly, with Bunny becoming protective for a week or so until Jack recovered enough to pick himself up and remind his friend that he was over three hundred years old and more than capable of taking care of himself most times. And until Jack was strong enough to knock some sense into Bunny's thick skull, the teen would be stuck inside, where Aster insisted he stay.

Jack sighed, fiddling with his staff idly, fingers running over the small ridges and crevices in the ancient wood. The boy looked up, surprised when the tapestry at the den's entryway was pushed open. A smile lit Jack's face.

"Bramble!" The boy tried to sit up, only for a spike of pain to shoot across his side. "Agh, ow, _ow_..."

Bramble grimaced, hurrying forward and kneeling beside the boy. He placed a paw on the boy's upper back, helping him sit.

"Easy there, Jack. Don't strain yourself, you're still healing."

Jack managed to grin through the pain.

"I'm fine, really." He reassured. Once the pain faded away, the youth turned bright blue eyes onto Bramble. "So, here to help me escape this dreaded thing called boredom?"

Bramble blinked, taken aback, then chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly.

"I'm afraid aside from staying to talk for a while, there isn't much I can do."

Jack grinned, watching as the Pooka rearranged the cushions behind him so he could sit without help.

"That actually sounds great."

Bramble smiled warmly and, as Jack settled back against the cushions, he shifted so he could sit comfortably beside the bed pallet Jack had been situated on. Once both of them were settled in, they began to talk, and things felt almost completely normal.

Bramble told Jack about everything going on in the Glade, from how the crops in the fields were doing to how some of the younger hunters had gone on their first hunting trip a couple of days before. And Jack simply listened, showing a real interest in how everyone in the Glade was doing.

"You know..." Bramble said slowly, "You frightened many of us when you entered the Glade, in such pain and so very much injured..."

Guilt crossed Jack's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare any one." A half-hearted smile. "I guess I didn't realize how horrible I probably looked."

Bramble frowned, shaking his head.

"No, you misunderstand. Your appearance did not frighten everyone. What terrified most was that you were so hurt, many were fearing you would not recover."

Jack blinked owlishly, seeming taken aback.

"I...I didn't realize so many of you cared about me that much." He admitted. "I mean, even after the past couple of months, a lot of Pooka still look at me like I'm Pitch Black himself."

Bramble winced slightly at the name, but he didn't allow the discomfort the name caused to derail the conversation.

"Of course there are still some who are suspicious of you, but over the months you have spent visiting the Glade, most have become accustomed to your presence. You may not know many Pooka here in the Glade personally, but they see the things you do and have come to respect you for that." Sorrow took place in Bramble's eyes. "And you are but a kit, even in immortal terms. All Pooka value kits more than anything, and seeing you, a kit, hurt so badly?" Bramble shook his head grimly. "It was a sight no one ever wished to see."

Jack seemed a bit startled by the idea that others had been worried about him.

"Well, uh...sorry?"

Bramble chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"You should not apologize for that which was not in your control."

Both Jack and Bramble looked up when the tapestry in the entryway was pushed open. A short Pooka Jack didn't recognize poked his head in.

"Bramble-" The Pooka blinked when he saw Jack, and smiled. "Ah! It is good to see you awake, Jack Frost." Jack nodded numbly, unable to form a reply. The Pooka looked back to Bramble. "I'm sorry to disturb you both, Bramble, but your help is needed. There's a bit of trouble happening on the training fields."

Bramble sighed, running a hand over his ears.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I'm on my way." The Pooka left the entryway, and Bramble sent Jack an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry, Jack, but..."

Jack shook his head, offering a grin.

"Its okay, I get it. You should hurry, no telling what's going on, y'know?"

Bramble nodded, reaching over and gently patting Jack's shoulder.

"I'll try to visit again later, if I can." The hunter promised. Jack just smiled in return, watching as the oak-colored Pooka left.

Once alone, Jack sighed, slouching back. So much for finding an escape from boredom.

The immortal teen looked around the den, trying to find a way to occupy his mind, but finding none. This was driving him crazy...

A tinkling laugh came from the entryway. Jack jumped, bright blue eyes snapping up.

And there, peeking in, was a small Pooka kit. The kit was a light blonde color, with big, curious brown eyes. Jack immediately felt his tension fade away, and beamed.

"Well hey there." He greeted gently, holding a hand out. "Wanna come sit with me?"

Despite the language barrier, the kit seemed to get the gist of what Jack was saying, and eagerly shuffled into the den. The kit babbled something in Pookan, giggling happily as he reached out and took Jack's long fingers in his two tiny paws. Jack watched, chucking as the kit played with his fingers.

"So, what're you doing here? Do your mama or papa know you're here?"

The kit again babbled something that Jack couldn't understand, but Jack still smiled.

The boy was surprised when, at the entryway, he saw a few more kits peering in. Jack raised a brow, looking to the kit that played with his hand.

"Brought some friends with you, huh?" The young spirit gestured with his free hand (and wincing, as it was his bad hand and the movement made it ache). "Well, c'mon in then. No reason for you all to just stand outside, is there?"

The kits all giggled, entering the den and joining their friend in examining Jack's hand, clothing, and one, a little female kit, even played with Jack's hair.

Well, this was much more preferable to the boring silence he'd been suffering, Jack mused. He could work with this, even language barriers couldn't affect having fun.

"So...Who wants to hear a story?"

* * *

It had been a few hours since anyone had seen any of the village's kits, and by now many of the Pooka in the Glade were worried - _especially_ those who were parents.

And that led to the present predicament Ash found himself in, crowded by many worried parents who were all asking questions all at once.

"Please, all of you, calm down!" Ash implored, raising his voice to be heard. "I am sure the kits are all well and safe, there must be a reasonable explanation for this."

"'Ey chief!" Ash looked up, relieved when he saw Aster approaching. The Guardian of Hope raised a brow. "What's goin' on?"

"Aster." Ash greeted. The crowd had now quieted down as Bunny and Ash conversed. "No one has seen the kits of the village in a handful of hours. Please tell me you know something?"

Bunny blinked, surprised.

"The kits?" Bunny chuckled, smiling. "There perfectly fine, no need fer such a fuss." The Guardian jumped as several Pookan parents swarmed around him, all asking where their children were. Bunny made calming motions. "'Ey, easy there, easy there! They're all with Jack."

Ash frowned, confused.

"Jack? But he is still recovering, he is in no condition to entertain the kits..."

A sly smile crossed Aster's face, and he gestured for the group and chieftain to follow him.

"Come an' see fer yerself."

Bunny led the other Pooka to the chieftain's den, quietly pushing the tapestry open so they could all see inside.

There, sitting up on his bed pallet by the unlit fire pit, Jack was entertaining a group of tiny kits with a story. While he spoke in English, which none of the kits understood a word of, the boy illustrated what he was saying using figures made of frost and snow. The kits all, surprisingly enough, sat uncharacteristically still as they watched the frozen figures move about.

Aster smiled warmly, leaning against the entryway and crossing his arms. His expression was soft.

At seeing their children happy, the many Pookan parents relaxed, remaining silent so that they did not disturb the touching sight. Even Ash couldn't help but smile as Jack made a dragon of frost dash around the kits, causing them to squeal in delight.

"...And so the mighty dragon and heroic knight battled all day and all night, the beautiful princess watching and pleading for them to stop. She loved her dear friend, the dragon, and wished to see no harm come to it." Jack spoke, voice low and ominous to convey the great tension of this particular part of his story. The kits all leaned forward, eyes glued to the moving pictures.

Bunny released the tapestry, letting it fall back over the entrance. The crowd dispersed, and soon only Ash and Aster remained. Ash looked to Bunny.

"Jack...He is someone very special." Ash murmured. Bunny nodded, eyes soft.

"That he is."

A darker emotion flickered through Ash's eyes.

"These Summer sprites that did this to him..." The chieftain muttered lowly. "They'll pay for doing this to him. I swear it."

Bunny didn't dare ask what Ash meant by this, and instead peered into the den once more to continue watching Jack and the kits.


	9. Unlucky Summer Sprites

**So I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm super sorry about that, I had writer's block DX Also, I apologize because this chapter's a little shorter than the others, its mostly a filler chapter! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!**

 **Thanks as always for the favs, follows and reviews! Please continue to let me know what you all think of this story, and feel free to share ideas!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

By the time Jack had fully recovered, the immortal boy was more than ready to get out of Ash's den. He was going stir-crazy, and when Bunny had dared to try and stop him for getting up, the boy had scolded the older immortal, reversing their roles for a moment. Understandably, Bunny had meekly followed Jack out of the den, saying no more in an attempt to stop Jack from moving.

As they walked through the village, Jack was stopped by many Pooka who each greeted Jack with honest words of joy at seeing the boy up and about (several were Pooka Jack had never even met, and thus he was very much surprised by the kind reception). Bunny found Jack's confused expression highly amusing. Jack, though confused, would return the warm greetings he received with equally kind words.

Upon reaching the training grounds, Jack was excited to see that today was one of the days Ash was training the clan's younger hunters and warriors. Wanting to see what they were doing, Jack managed to convince Bunny that there would be no harm in watching the Pooka train for awhile.

And so the teen sat perched upon the stone half-wall that served as a fence, legs folded and staff on his lap, while Bunny leaned against the wall beside him.

"This reminds me of when you help me train." Jack commented as he and Aster watched Ash bark out orders to the trainees who sparred with one another. Bunny nodded.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." The Pooka replied. "I train ya th' same way I was, an' th' method of trainin' kits was shared across any an' all clans."

Jack idly fiddled with his staff.

"So...You've been teaching me to fight like you'd teach a Pooka kid?"

Aster hesitantly nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, yeah."

Bunny dared to glance at Jack, and was surprised to see the boy beaming up at him, as opposed to laughing in his face at the show of sentimentality. When Bunny turned fully to look at him, Jack's smile widened.

"That's so cool!"

Bunny blinked, taken aback, but then smiled.

"Glad ya approve." He chuckled.

"Aster." Both Jack and Bunny jumped at the unexpected voice, and they looked up to see Bramble approaching. The oak-colored Pooka had a serious expression, though when he saw Jack, he smiled. "Ah, Jack. It is good to see you doing so well. How do you feel?"

Jack smiled, blue eyes lighting up. He drifted forward so that he was only a few feet from the hunter.

"I'm doing great, Bramble. Thanks for the concern." The boy circled around Bramble, "So what's up? What was with the serious look?"

Bramble chuckled, gently waving off the youth.

"I need to speak with Aster privately, I'm afraid. Why don't you go get a closer look at the training going on, hm?"

Jack raised a brow, but shrugged casually, taking the suggestion to heart and going over to examine the training session up close. Bramble's smile fell away as the young spirit left.

"So, what'cha need?" Bunny asked quietly, watching as Bramble moved over to lean on the half-wall. The hunter turned a serious gaze on Aster.

"Several of us hunters and warriors wish to find the Summer sprites that harmed Jack. We need your help to find them."

Aster sighed, running a paw over his ears.

"Bramble, Jack won't be happy with ya if ya go an' do that."

"Justice must be served, or this will happen time and time again."

"Ya'd risk everyone findin' out about th' Glade."

"We know how to be subtle, Aster. We have remained hidden for centuries. A few painful acts of revenge with some well-placed notes suggesting these sprites leave Jack alone works just as well as confronting the sprites outright."

Bunny was silent for a moment, green eyes turning to the training yard, where Jack was standing about ten or so feet behind Ash. The young immortal was up to mischief (as usual), imitating Ash in an over-exaggerated manner as the chieftain paced before the trainees, causing the trainees to grin and stifle laughter. The boy would quickly shift into a normal position when Ash, confused by the trainees' actions, would look behind himself at Jack, who simply smiled innocently. Bunny couldn't help but smile slightly as this cycle continued. It was good to see Jack back to his normal self, especially after the boy had come to the Glade in such awful shape...

Bunny squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of Jack's arrival to the Glade resurfaced - The boy's ripped, bloody clothing, the partially cauterized wounds caused by fire-hot blades, the boy's hand looking so _broken_...

Shaking those thoughts away, Aster turned to Bramble.

"If I help ya, an' Jack finds out, he'll not be happy with me..."

"He will not know." Bramble assured.

Bunny grimaced, weighing his options. Finally, he sighed.

"I'll keep an ear out fer the names of the sprites. Summer seasonals like t' brag, no doubt they'll be talked 'bout in the spirit world." The Guardian added cynically, "Immortals jus' love t' gossip."

Bramble nodded.

"My thanks."

The two Pooka fell into a comfortable silence, watching as Jack continued his antics. Laughter was unavoidable as Jack was finally caught by Ash, and the Winter Spirit was pulled into a headlock for 'distracting the trainees'.

* * *

"You should have seen it! I'm telling you, this time we got Frost real good! Anyway, after we took that staff, he looked terrified, and he dropped like a rock! Once we had him falling, we dropped the staff and ah man, it was crazy! I think Flicker might've gotten in the most shots, but I swear, I broke his fingers!" A ruthless smirk as the tall sprite telling the story leaned against the trunk of the dry tree he stood in. "I'm betting he's still out there somewhere, laying in a snowdrift and trying to heal up. That walking icicle won't be spreading any snow for weeks, I'm sure!"

Laughter rang out across the dry, parched land of the African plain. A large group of Summer sprites lounged around a watering hole, looking up at their companion in the tree and listening avidly.

"Again! Tell it again!" One of the sprites crowed.

"But I've already told you all five times!" The sprite laughed.

"C'mon, Blaze! Tell it again!" Another, this sprite female, implored.

"Alright, alright!" The sprite in the tree, Blaze, sighed dramatically. "One more time then-!"

Blaze yelped when an arrow whizzed past and buried itself deep into the tree trunk, missing his nose by a mere few inches. The sudden attack had Blaze lurching away, and he tumbled from the tree, landing with a heavy thud before he could gather his wits. Unlike Jack, Summer sprites (and any other seasonals) didn't have the Wind to lift them up, their powers of flight coming from a sheer force of will, and with no time to gather such a will, Blaze hit the ground hard, head smacking into the ground harshly.

"Augh! What- who did that?!" The vain Summer sprite demanded, jumping to his feet. "Who dares to attack me?!"

The arrow had the entire group in a cluster of confusion, everyone trying to figure out where the attack had come from. Some of the more cowardly sprites grouped together in hopes of finding safety in numbers. One of the braver sprites went to examine the arrow.

"There's a note." The sprite proclaimed, tugging on the arrow a few times until it came free of the tree and grabbing the paper there.

There was another thunk of an arrow, which buried itself into the ground not far from the feet of the sprites on the ground. This had the sprites scrambling back, only for them to trip over strange holes that had surely not been there before. Surprised yells of pain left several of the seasonals, who fell right into bramble-filled ditches, the thorns digging into them. The sprites that remained standing went to help, only for the ground under their feet to go so soft that they sank in to nearly their knees, effectively making them immobile.

As the others struggled, Blaze took the note that had been found by his companion, eyes darting across it. The message was simple:

 _"Think of this as only the beginning of vengeance for the cruelty you showed Jack Frost._

 _We refuse to allow you to get away with everything you have done to harm our young friend, and justice will be served._

 _Never harm Jack Frost again. You have all been warned."_

Blaze felt his stomach twist.

"Crap."

* * *

Jack was thoroughly confused.

It had been a month since he'd been attacked, and oddly, rumors had begun to spread among the sprit world that the Summer seasonals had been having some horrible luck. From falling into pits of thorns and brambles that were seemingly placed directly in their path, to arrows nearly hitting them any time during the day or night and making the sprites nervous wrecks, to someone kidnapping the random sprite and depositing them in a freezing cold climate. While Jack felt slightly bad, he couldn't help but think that at least the sprites were getting what they deserved, as they were often the bullies of the immortal world.

But just who could be pulling all this off? No one knew for sure, and even though some of the sprites had been kidnapped to be taken to the freezing climate of Antarctica, even they never got a look at their antagonizers. It was strange, and Jack felt as if he should, for some reason, know who was doing this...

When he'd gone to the Glade, sharing the news about his attackers receiving a dose of their own medicine, no one seemed surprised. This made Jack a bit suspicious, but he decided not to question it.

Besides, maybe some things were better left unknown.


	10. Festivals

**Hey everyone! New chapter, woohoo!**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who's faved, followed and reviewed! Please continue to share ideas for future chapters! Also, if anyone ever wants to try and draw something based on a scene in this story, feel free to! Just make sure to give a little note of credit to this story (so people who like the art can read it) and leave me a link so I can see it!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review with ideas!**

* * *

When Jack joined Bunny in a visit to the Glade, he was surprised to see the whole village was bustling with activity. The air was filled with a palpable joy that Jack could feel down to his very center.

Jack could see a group of hunters returning with more caught prey than usual, while others were carrying baskets full of crops from the fields towards the village square. Decorations were being set up, colorful paper lanterns being hung and posts of wood carved into figures being planted into the ground here and there. Pooka kits were running around excitedly, giggling and chattering happily.

Jack sent Aster a questioning look.

"Uh...What's with all of this?" He asked, following Bunny as the older Guardian headed into the village. Bunny smiled slightly.

"Looks like everyone's gettin' ready for th' Festival of Ancestors."

Jack looked confused. Feet lifting from the ground, Jack drifted forward until he was beside his friend.

"The what?"

"The Festival of Ancestors. Its a festival Pooka hold t' celebrate our past an' what makes us, well, _us_. Our instincts, our heritage, its all celebrated in the Festival of Ancestors. Its held on th' first day of Fall, an' lasts all through th' day an' night. There's food, everyone gets all painted in warpaint, an' there's plenty of fun t' be had. Some enjoy th' traditional dances of our ancestors, or take part in a contest of skill, whether its racin' or strength."

"Wow..." Jack mumbled under his breath, sapphire eyes turning to the busy village. "That sounds...Pretty awesome, actually. You said its on the first day of Fall?" Bunny nodded, and Jack hummed. "That's in three days..." Jack looked at Aster. "So does that mean I should stay away that day?"

Bunnymund sent the younger immortal a bewildered look.

"Eh? Why would you?"

Jack dropped from the air, settling for walking and slinging his staff over his shoulders.

"Well, I mean, I'm not a Pooka. I figure having a human around would kinda ruin the point of it, since its a festival to, y'know, honor your ancestors. I don't know if your ancestors would really appreciate it if I human took part in the celebration..."

Jack yelped as he was yanked into a headlock.

"H-hey-!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Ya act more like a Pooka than a human half th' time, there ain't a reason fer ya t' not come an' join in on th' festivities." A smirk as the Pooka released his hold on his friend. "Yer not gettin' out of this, Frostbite. Yer expected t' come join in on the festival, and so ya are."

"But-"

"Nope. Not gettin' outta it, not on yer nelly."

"A little early to be arguing, isn't it?"

Both Bunny and Jack looked up, finding the speaker to be Ash. The chieftain smiled warmly, clasping arms first with Aster, then with Jack. Once having shared the friendly gesture, the chief crossed his arms.

"What has you both up in arms so early, hm?"

"Help me out here." Aster implored. "Jackie thinks he shouldn't join in on th' festival, since he technically ain' a Pooka. I keep tellin' him he's _expected_ t' come, but he ain't listenin'."

Ash raised a brow, eyes turning to Jack, who shrugged.

"What? I'm the Guardian of Fun, I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your guys' festival."

Ash shook his head.

"Jack, you wouldn't ruin the festival. You _are_ expected to come, many of the kits are even excited that you will be allowed to participate."

"There, ya see?" Bunny said triumphantly. "If ya don' come, yer gonna let the kits down, an' ya can't do that, now can ya?"

Jack huffed.

"Yeahyeahyeah, don't act so smug about it..."

Bunny simply smirked.

* * *

"Bunny, I really don't see why I- Phht! Hahaha! Dang it, Bunny! Quit it!"

Aster smirked slightly, moving the paint brush away from Jack's skin. He settled back on his haunches, careful to not disturb the markings painted on his fur. He was decorated in green and brown paint with touches of yellow, the colorful strokes twisting along the clan marking at Bunny's brow, his arms, his chest and his upper legs. Before him, Jack stood clad in only his pants, his bare chest only partially painted in the same earthy green and brown tones as Bunny, along with blue and white marks. The symbols on his arms already were already painted on and were drying. The young immortal was frowning at Bunny in an offended manner.

"This'd go a lot faster if ya'd sit still, Frostbite. If we're gonna get t' the Glade any time soon, I need to finish these markin's." Aster informed, reaching with his free paw to grab a small clay pot, in which he dipped the brush, collecting more white pigment on the brush's tip. He shook his head to himself, chuckling. "I know yer ticklish an' all, but this' ridiculous."

A small yelp left Jack as Bunny swiped the brush across his side, a snort of laughter leaving the teen unbidden. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Jack skittered away a couple of steps.

"Its not my fault!" Jack retorted. "Its that stupid paint brush!"

"Oi! Get back over here!" Bunny scolded lightly, leaning forward and snagging Jack by the wrist, tugging him back over. "We're gonna be late as it is. Now, stand still, would'ja? I'm almos' done anyway."

Slumping with a huff, Jack did as told, trying his best to not laugh or squirm as Aster returned to painting markings on his chest. Silence fell for a few long minutes, neither Guardian speaking. It was finally Jack who broke the quiet.

"How come you're not going to paint my face?"

The question caught Bunny offguard, the Pooka's emerald eyes flickering to Jack's face. Truth be told, Aster had thought Jack wouldn't notice this detail. The Pooka grimaced, finishing the symbols on Jack's chest.

"Well...Ya see, one's family markin's go on th' face, they're called lineage markin's. Since yer family as a mortal was human, ya don't have a lineage markin'."

Something akin to sorrow flickered across Jack's face, but the boy quickly forced a smile.

"I guess that makes sense."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Aster quickly made a decision. He reached up and tilted the immortal teen's head down so that his pale face was turned towards him.

"Closer yer eyes for a tic."

Jack raised a brow, going to ask why, but Bunny simply sent him a stern look that had the boy doing as told quickly. Aster cleaned his paint brush, then dipped it into a pot of green pigment before moving to Jack's brow, gently running it over the boy's pale skin. In practiced motions, Bunny painted his family's mark on Jack.

The marking itself was simple, all things considered. Two diagonal lines met between Jack's eyebrows like a bottomless, upsidown triangle, with two small lines over his brows, one a finger-width's length above the other. Another, slightly longer line was painted over the upsidown, partial triangle, about an inch below his hairline. In brown, Bunny painted along the inside of the triangle and under each line.

"There ya go. Now ya look like yer ready t' go to a Pookan festival."

Bright blue eyes opened, lifting upwards as if to look at the newly painted mark.

"What is it?"

"My family's lineage mark. Ain't nothin' fancy, mind you, but its somethin'."

"Your family's mark?" Jack echoed, looking confused. Bunny shrugged casually, setting aside his paintbrush.

"Well yeah. I mean, yer as good as family anyway, so it ain' weird or anythin'."

Jack blinked, taken aback by the statement. His face then lit up with joy, and the expression made Aster's heart feel warm.

"That's so cool!" Jack hopped up, looping an arm around Bunny's neck in a haphazard hug before grabbing his staff and rushing away. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Aster sighed, shaking his had good-naturedly as he glanced at the pots of paint. Well...He supposed he could clean these up later.

Decision made, Bunny was quick to follow Jack. He didn't want to miss his nest brother's first festival, after all.

* * *

Bunny had to admit that seeing the expressions of the Pooka in the Glade when they saw Jack painted up like a kit was hilarious. One young hunter had even done a double-take (which resulted in him tripping over his own two feet).

Jack, with the excitement of a child, rushed about like a snowflake on the wind. He would pause at every vendor stall to stare in awe for a split second before he was off again. When the Spirit headed past, Bunny managed to hook an arm around the boy's middle, bringing him to a jarring halt. Jack yelped at the abrupt interference, and then he sent Aster an offended look.

"Hey!"

"Ya need t' slow down, Frostbite, before ya bowl someone over."

Jack huffed, drifting back a couple feet before dropping to the ground.

"You're no fun." The teen immortal stated sourly. Bunny just chuckled, pulling the boy into his side and wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and starting for the village square.

"C'mon. Ash wanted us t' come see him when we got here."

Disappointment quickly forgotten, Jack nodded, never dislodging the arm from his shoulders.

Seeing Jack like this, painted up and acting like an excited kit, it made Bunny feel...Happy. Very, very happy. Here, he saw Jack far more in his element.

Of course he had seen Jack act happy or excited before, but he'd always been a bit wary at the same time. Yet here, in the Glade, as he took in every sight and sound with pure awe, Jack showed no wariness or reservation. Here, he seemed to feel completely safe.

It didn't take long to find Ash, as the chieftain was in the village square, overseeing the festival. When he saw Bunny and Jack, the chieftain's eyes flickered to the marking at Jack' brow for a brief moment, surprise flashing across his face. He didn't say anything, but Bunny could see the chieftain was wondering several questions like everyone else.

"Hey Ash!" Jack crowed in greeting, feet lifting from the ground as he allowed the Wind to pick him up and carry him over to the tall Pooka. He spiraled around Ash excitedly. "What do you think? Bunny painted me! I look really cool, right?"

Ash chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"You look very much like a Pooka." He complimented, earning a beaming smile from Jack.

Having gained a compliment, Jack left to examine one of the nearby food stalls. Ash moved over to stand beside Aster, crossing his arms. The two Pooka quietly stood, watching as Jack eagerly took a sugar-dusted bread roll that was offered to him. Finally, Ash broke the silence.

"You painted your lineage mark on him."

Bunny nodded one, tersely.

"I did. Is that a problem?"

There was an underlying note of challenge in Bunny's voice, as if he were daring the chieftain to try and argue against his choice. Ash simply smiled.

"No, there is not. I'm simply surprised. You were alone for so long, mourned the loss of our people, I wouldn't have thought you could bear to paint your lineage mark on another, as it would be a reminder of the past." Ash's expression softened. "Jack...He seems to make those deep wounds on your heart hurt you less."

Bunny was silent for a long moment, mulling this over. It was true: for some reason, things hurt less when Jack was around. For centuries he'd never spoken a word about his people to anyone in the world, and yet when Jack came along, Bunny often found words pouring from his mouth. He would tell Jack everything, everything about his clan, about Pooka in general, and...and it didn't hurt. When he talked to Jack, the deep, hollow ache in his chest would never come, instead replaced by something bitter-sweet. Jack made facing his memories about the massacre easier, somehow.

"...He's my nest brother." Aster finally replied. "Even if it ain' official, he's my nest brother. An' as my nest brother, he has as much right to have a lineage markin' as anyone."

Ash nodded in understanding.

"True." The chieftain added over his shoulder as he walked away, "You should consider making things official, if you are so adamant about him being a nest brother."

As the taller Pooka left, Bunny let Ash's words echo in his mind. Of course he'd thought of officially adopting Jack into his clan, he'd considered it many times, in fact. The real question, though, was if Jack was ready for that sort of thing. Three centuries alone had left Jack wary and mistrusting, and attempting to adopt the boy into his clan could very well scare the immortal youth away.

Still, it was something Bunny would really have to consider.


	11. A Little Fun

**Hello everyone!**

 **So...I know its been a long time since my last update, I'm sorry DX I've been very busy the last month, and combined with some wicked writer's block, this chap took forever to write!**

 **Anyway, as always, thank you for all of your reviews, favs and follows! I'm so happy to know that you guys like this story, and I hope you continue to let me know your thoughts on the story, and if you have any ideas for future chapters because I love hearing ideas!**

 **Now this chapter has a fight scene, and I'm not exactly skilled when it comes to writing fight scenes, so I'm hoping with crossed fingers that I did okay with that! If anyone has any advice for writing fight scenes, please tell me! XD**

 **Also, I'm still looking for a cover pic, so any suggestions are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Jack found that, despite not being a Pooka, he felt like he belonged here as he enjoyed the festival. Bare foot and running around in nothing but his pants, Jack was oddly at ease as he took in everything the celebration had to offer. Each sight was taken in with awe-filled eyes, and Jack relished in the scent of spices and baked goods that filled the air. Bunny was hard-pressed to keep up with the immortal youth, but he didn't mind, as it did his heart good to see his young friend so happy.

When Jack had found a number of Pooka dancing near the crop fields, the teen hadn't hesitated for even a moment to join in. Bunny had hung back, watching as Jack laughed and whirled about. The boy, far more flexible than most and light-footed, easily kept pace with the other dancers. Light dustings of frost trailed after Jack's feet, not slippery at all but certainly beautiful. Several other Pooka who were passing by stopped to watch, and Bunny couldn't help but smile to himself. It was hard to not admire Jack, the boy had such a contagious smile and seeing him dance like a snowflake on the wind was truly a sight to see.

For a good half-hour, Bunny simply watched as Jack danced, the boy even pulling a few kits into the fray to dance with him. It was only when Jack finally ran out of breath and collapsed under a tree to bask in its shade that Bunny, chuckling to himself, moved over and crouched beside him.

"A lil' tired?" Bunny teased good-naturedly. Jack sent him a playful glare.

"At least _I_ know to have some fun!" He retorted.

While Bunny snorted in amusement, Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Ready t' move on?" Bunny asked. "There's plenty more t' see."

Jack paused for a moment, thinking this over, then nodded.

"Sure." The teen immortal looked at Bunny, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Earlier you said something about people competing to see who's the fastest and strongest?"

* * *

Bunny looked faintly humored as Jack allowed the wind to lift him a couple feet so he could see over the crowd.

"So...what're they doing?"

Aster rolled his eyes.

"They're sparring, Frostbite. I thought that'd be obvious."

"So then how do they decide who's the best?"

Taking hold of Jack's arm and pulling him back down so his feet were once more on the ground, Aster launched into an explanation.

"They start with two volunteers who spar. The winner goes on to the next round, and whoever wants t' fight them can volunteer to fight them. You can only volunteer once, so if yer beaten, that's it. It goes on like that 'til there's no volunteers left, an' whoever's left standing is th' winner an' declared the best fighter."

Jack tilted his head as he considered this. Then,

"Can I try?"

Bunny's face morphed, first into an expression of shock, and then into one of badly concealed worry.

"I dunno, Jackie. Some of these warriors an' hunters have been trainin' as long as ya've been a spirit-"

"C'mon, 'Roo! I'll be fine! I might be a lot younger than most spirits and Pooka, but I know a lot more about fighting than you think! Besides, I can keep up with you when we practice, right?"

Aster sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was true, Jack might be young, but he could keep up with Bunny in a sparring match. What the young Winter spirit lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and flexibility.

Bunny winced as he heard one of the Pooka who was sparring be slammed into the ground.

"Frostbite..."

"Just let me try! If it gets to be too much, I'll step out, alright?" Jack pleaded. Bunny cringed when the boy turned wide blue eyes on him.

"Fine. _Fine_ , jus' don't look at me like that!" Aster groaned, rubbing a paw over his eyes. Jack grinned triumphantly, and Bunny offered him a tired look. "Once this match is finished, ya can challenge the winner. But if ya end up gettin' yer scrawny behind handed to ya, I ain't helping ya patch yerself up."

Jack only gave his friend a cheeky grin before shoving his staff into Bunny's paws and turning back to the fight. The immortal youth went about squirming his way through the crowd to to the front, so he could get a better look at what was going on.

Bunny couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of worry start to build in his chest. Jack was a talented fighter, Aster would be the first to admit it, but Pooka weren't firm believers in "holding back". A firm hit could leave Jack with anything from bruises to a broken bone, and that idea made Bunny cringe. Bunny almost wanted to try to stop Jack, but he knew it would be useless. When Jack made up his mind, nothing and no one could make him change it.

So all Aster could really do was cross his fingers and hope Jack was at the top of his game today.

The sparring match that was going on ended as one of the fighters, a tan-furred warrior trainee, managed to lock up his opponent in a tight choke hold. The opponent was quick to slap the ground in a sign of surrender, and he was immediately released. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and the tan Pooka helped up his defeated opponent. The two clasped arms, then the loser of the match rejoined the crowd, favoring his bruised side. The victor of the fight grinned, holding his arms out as though to present himself.

"Who is brave enough to challenge me?" He asked, voice raised so that he could be heard by all.

Jack didn't even hesitate, leaping forward into the clearing, his eyes lit with excitement. Several Pooka gawked at the boldness of the little spirit, while others shared looks of confusion, seeming unsure as to if one who was not only young, but not a Pooka, was allowed to participate in the competition.

"I'll challenge you." Jack stated firmly, flashing a white-toothed smile.

The warrior trainee looked torn, being one of those who was unsure as to whether or not Jack was allowed to participate in the competition.

"I, uh...I do not know if that's a good idea, you are quite young..."

Jack's face fell into a frown, and Bunny groaned, running a hand over his ears. If there was one thing Jack hated, it was when others thought of him as a weak child. Even worse, when they voiced this aloud.

On the flip of a dime, Jack changed. He lost the childish laxness in his posture, now standing with the confidence of a young man. The youthful light left his eyes and was replaced with a hard edge, an ancient wisdom making his sapphire eyes sharp. The sudden change in demeanor made many shift uneasily, and Aster couldn't blame them. It was almost unnatural, how the immortal youth, who looked so much like a _child_ , could suddenly look and feel so _ancient_.

"I'm three _hundred_ years old. In that time I've learned how to fight, and I've fought dozens of different immortals. Being young doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I didn't say that-"

"Then come on." Jack insisted, shifting into a fighting stance. "Let me test my skills. Just like everyone else."

After another moment of hesitance, the tan Pooka gave in, taking a half-hearted stance.

"I...Very well."

After a few seconds, a Pooka serving as referee stepped forward.

"No weapons are allowed in the sparing match." She instructed. Her gaze slid over to Jack. "Powers count as a weapon, so those are not permitted either."

Jack nodded in acknowledgment, but his eyes never left his opponent. Bunny mentally praised Jack for remembering the first rule to fighting that he'd ever taught him: never look away from your enemy.

Satisfied with Jack's answer, the acting-referee nodded, stepping back as she sliced a paw downward, signaling for the match to begin.

Jack didn't even hesitate. The second the sparring match began, the little Winter Spirit was in motion, darting forward with the speed and grace of an acrobat.

Caught off-guard, the tan Pooka sloppily swung a fist down, but Jack easily twisted around it. Planting one foot firmly into the ground, Jack jabbed the other foot upward in a sharp kick that connected with his opponent's jaw. The warrior trainee stumbled back, grabbing his jaw in surprise. Jack didn't allow him to recover, a hand darting forward to tangle in the fur of the trainee's collar and the young spirit yanked down with all his might, bringing down the Pooka's head. Jack's knee drove up, smacking into the trainee's head with a crack.

Several watching Pooka cringed at the sound. While Jack hadn't used enough strength to break any bones or seriously injure his opponent, it was enough to definitely hurt and daze the tan Pooka.

Jack let go of the furred collar, letting his opponent stumble away. Shaking the dots in his eyes, the tan trainee lurched forward, swinging at Jack several times. Each time, Jack easily dodged, side-stepping and ducking around the sloppy attacks. Bunny felt a surge of pride as he watched his young friend. Jack had been a skilled fighter, even before Bunny had started training him, and that skill was showing very clearly now.

Jack continued to dodge until his opponent managed to clip his shoulder, sending him to the ground. If Jack had felt any pain, he didn't show it, hardly seeming fazed. As his opponent began to drop to pin him, Jack kicked up with both legs, locking his lower legs around the trainee's neck and hooking one foot around the opposite ankle to keep his hold of the Pooka's neck tight. With a sharp twist and tug, Jack managed to bring the trainee to the ground fully, Jack managing to roll and position himself on the Pooka's chest, legs still cutting off the trainee's air supply.

The combination of a hard fall that knocked the air out of his lungs and the inability to breathe quickly had the Pooka slapping a paw against the ground in surrender.

The second he heard the paw hitting the ground, Jack let go. With a grin, he rolled off of the trainee's chest, hopping to his feet as his defeated opponent caught his breath. His pale skin was smudged with dirt, as was his snow-colored locks, and his breath was slightly labored, but the young spirit seemed happy none-the-less.

The gathered crowd whooped and cheered, and Jack's smile widened. Jack glanced over to Bunny, who simply smirked, tilting his head and raising a brow. Jack took this as approval and all but glowed with joy. Mischievous sapphire eyes turned to the crowd, full of excitement.

"So, who wants to have a go?"


End file.
